On ne peut pas toujours gagner
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Une suite revisitée dans un nouvel esprit. Quand la haine prend le dessus sur la raison et quand l'amour ne suffit plus, qui sera encore maître de son destin ? Personne n'est à l'abri de son côté obscur...
1. Tortuga Tortuga

**Disclaimers : **Disney

**Publication : **2006

**Genre : **Tragédie

**Rating **: M

**Pairing principal : **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/William Turner

**Résumé : **Une suite revisitée dans un nouvel esprit. Quand la haine prend le dessus sur la raison et quand l'amour ne suffit plus, qui sera encore maître de son destin ? Personne n'est à l'abri de son côté obscur...

**Ndla 1 :** Une fois sortie du cinéma où j'ai visionné le secret du coffre maudit, l'idée m'est venue d'écrire cette fanfiction. J'ai tourné cette histoire à ma manière, sans véritablement reprendre le scénario du film. Si vous l'avez vu, il sera plus simple de faire le lien avec les différents événements.

**Ndla 2 : Je reviens vous glisser un petit mot 7 ans plus tard pour vous dire qu'il s'agissait de ma première fanfiction ^^ Depuis j'espère avoir grandement progressé... cependant, toutes mes excuses pour le style relativement simpliste. Heureusement, on s'améliore avec le temps ;-)**

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 1**

**Tortuga, tortuga...**

**O°**

Un cri terrible déchira les ténèbres. Allongé sur un lit de paille, le jeune homme se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Toujours ce même rêve ! Quand cesserait-il de le hanter ?Quand cette torture prendrait-elle fin ? _Un homme au bandana rouge, un sabre couvert de sang, trois corps sans vie et une profonde souffrance explosant au plus profond de lui..._

Tandis que sa respiration redevenait normale, une haine encore plus intense s'installa en lui. Heureusement que cette grange désaffectée lui offrait le luxe de la solitude car il aurait embroché le premier bougre à sa portée tant son sentiment était puissante! Se forçant au calme, il se recoucha.

En venant à Tortuga, William Turner espérait le retrouver et en finir avec toute cette histoire et pouvoir enfin se libérer de cet enfer ! Il sentit à nouveau sa rancœur monter d'un cran et serra les poings en murmurant au silence:

— Bientôt Jack Sparrow, bientôt...

**O°O°O**

— Un cap, capitaine ?

Le rictus qu'afficha Jack à la demande de Gibbs confirma son intuition.

— Si j'en avais un, on ne serait pas au milieu de nulle part !

—Pfff... Que fait-on alors ?

— On fait voile sur Tortuga !

Le visage du vieux loup de mer prit une expression stupéfaite.

— Quoi ? Après avoir contré les tempêtes pour récolter un fichu bout de tissu ou je ne sais quoi avec une clé dessinée dessus, on retourne d'où on vient ? Et le trésor ?

Ce fut au tour du capitaine de soupirer :

— Mon ami, sans ce fichu bout de tissu ou je ne sais quoi, il ne serait même pas question de trésor ! Maintenant, ayez l'amabilité de rejoindre votre poste afin de pouvoir nous mettre en route !

Détachant la flasque de rhum qui pendait à sa ceinture, Gibbs la porta à ses lèvres avant d'obéir.

— Quelle idée de l'avoir sauvé de la potence ! murmura-t-il. On aurait pas perdu grand chose...

De son côté, Jack se dirigea vers sa cabine. Claquant la porte, il se jeta sur son lit. Les bras noués sous sa nuque, il se remémora ses dernières soixante douze heures.

Le capitaine avait dû s'infiltrer dans une sorte de forteresse et voler ce précieux mais fichu morceau de tissu ou plus vraisemblablement, ce précieux morceau de peau séché.

Il sourit en pensant à Gibbs. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la montagne d'or qu'il y avait à la clé ! Après tout, il n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour l'honneur et la gloire. Tout le monde sait que Jack Sparrow ne faisait pas rien sans rien.

Bientôt l'or ruissellerait entre ses mains... et sur ces heureuses pensées, il s'endormit paisiblement.

**O°O°O**

Faisant les cent pas sur les quais, Will commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Mais où était passé ce foutu navire ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il voulait partir de ce lieu maudit ! Cette Tortuga de malheur lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une prison avec ses lieux confinés et son odeur putride. De plus, Jack Sparrow ne se trouvait pas ici, cela faisait six semaines qu'on ne l'y avait pas vu !Obligé de rester à terre dans l'attente d'un vaisseau, Will avait eu le temps de tester sa patience. Mais celle-ci, mise à rude épreuve, était à bout. Cet endroit de perdition le répugnait à un tel point qu'il vivait avec une nausée constante.

— Mon gars ! Hé ! Mon gars !

Will se retourna vers la voix rocailleuse qui l'interpellait. Un vieil homme avec un bandeau sur l'œil lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

— Oui ?

— Il paraît que t'attends un bateau ?

— C'est vrai, je dois partir. Il y a une semaine, on m'a dit qu'un navire marchand lèverait l'ancre ce jour à midi. Ce qui est étonnant car, il est midi passé et aucun signe d'un bâtiment marchand en vue !

Le vieux ricana, révélant un sourire édenté.

—C'est normal fiston. On m'a chargé de te dire qu'hier soir un des matelots un peu éméché et plutôt en colère contre son capitaine a saboté la chaîne du gouvernail ! Tu devras attendre environ quatre jours que les gars finissent de le rafistoler.

Les yeux de William s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la mauvaise nouvelle. Non ! Pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait-il sur lui, n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Passer encore du temps sur cette île allait le rendre véritablement malade. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus de voir toute cette racaille, ces catins, ces criminels du soir au matin. Une puissante envie de tuer s'insinua au creux de son ventre alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de rage alors que sa bouche s'imprégnait d'un goût de sang.

Un simple pas en avant, un simple coup de dague dans l'estomac aurait suffit à terrasser le vieillard. Le plaisir malsain de sentir la lame pénétrer la chair, de voir s'épancher le nectar vital sur la terre ... mais que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais encore son corps et son esprit n'avaient eu envie d'une chose aussi violemment.

William recula vivement, les iris dilatées par la frayeur que lui même s'inspirait.. seigneur ! Comment pouvait-il ressentir une chose aussi atroce ? L'appel du carnage faisait battre ses tempes pour lui donner mal à la tête.

— Hé ! Ça va mon gars ?

Le pirate s'inquiéta de voir le visage de son interlocuteur virer au blanc.

— T'as besoin de que'que chose ?

Will recula encore, les yeux hagards puis s'enfuit à toute allure.

Il courut jusqu'au centre-ville, là où l'on trouvait tavernes et boutiques illégales. Pénétrant dans le premier bastringue, il se rua vers le comptoir et commanda une bouteille de rhum. À peine l'eu t-il entre les mains qu'il fit couler le liquide ambré dans sa gorge, s'apaisant sous la chaleur que faisait naître l'alcool dans son ventre.

Arrivé à la moitié de la bouteille, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il ingurgitait plus d'une gorgée. Un sourire ironique et désabusé s'inscrit au coin de sa bouche. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là quand une des filles de l'établissement pressa sa poitrine contre son bras en ronronnant :

— Ça te dirait un peu de compagnie ?

Ce contact le répugna. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle se prostituait qui le dégoûtait mais c'était comme si sa peau réclamait un tout autre toucher. Il brûlait d'un autre corps, d'un autre visage, d'une autre âme...

Sans répondre, il continua de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. Malgré l'air indifférent de Will, la fille insista pourtant:

— Allez, ça ne te coûtera pas si cher ! Viens...

Sentant une nouvelle fois un accès de rage monter en lui, il se tourna brusquement vers elle. Son regard devenu noir glaça le sang de la jeune prostituée mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

— C'est donc ça que tu veux, une étreinte rapide dans une taverne miteuse ?

Il se leva non sans avoir lancé deux shillings à l'homme derrière le comptoir. Empoignant brutalement la fille, il l'entraîna dehors. La poussant vers l'arrière-cour, Will la colla contre un mur. D'un geste impatient, il remonta ses jupons usés sur sa taille corsetée et la fit sienne sous le soleil ardent des Caraïbes. Il mit dans ses mouvements toute la violence qui l'habitait sans se soucier de la pauvre fille.

William savait bien que ce n'était pas de plaisir qu'elle criait. Il avait conscience de lui faire mal et au plus profond de lui-même, cela l'apaisait... c'est dans la propre douleur qu'il engendrait que William Turner prenait du plaisir.

Une fois sa passion assouvie, il se détacha vivement de la miséreuse et remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. De son coté, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, totalement défaite et les yeux humides.

Will, baissant enfin le regard vers elle, lui demanda:

— Quel âge as-tu ?

Une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'aguicheuse, lui répondit:

— Quinze ans...

—Et quel est ton nom ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

—Kathleen.

Sans s'attendrir une seconde, il laissa tomber quelques pièces devant elle.

— Un conseil. Tu devrais changer de métier Kathleen.

Puis tournant les talons, il partit en direction du port.

**O°O°O**

— Ah ! Cette bonne vieille île de la Tortue ! hum... Tortuga a toujours la même odeur !

Jack descendit du Black Pearl, son précieux plan bien caché dans une de ses poches. La lune dardait de ses rayons le port et ses environs, donnant une allure pittoresque à la cité des pirates. Se dirigeant vers son lieu favori, _l'Uncle Benji's Tavern_, il ne vit pas le regard qui ne cessait de l'épier.

Pénétrant dans l'accueillante salle aux relents de poissons fris et de rhum, il aperçut immédiatement l'objet de sa venue ici. Attablé, il dégustait ce qui devait être une soupe de poissons mais la couleur faisait plutôt penser à de la boue.

— Carlos ! Content de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Carlos Juanes Comtero leva la tête, un éclair de colère dans ses yeux sombres.

— Je ne peux pas en dire autant Jack, j'ai encore en travers de la gorge notre dernière rencontre !

Sparrow éclata de rire tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

—Je te croyais doté d'un sens de l'humour ?

—Tu trouves ça drôle de te réveiller dépouillé de ton navire... et de tes vêtements !

—Holà mon ami, le bateau c'était moi mais tes vêtements, c'était cette fille ! Souviens toi, tu l'avais dégotée dans cette petite île...

Ricanant, il ajouta:

— Une tête d'ange mais un esprit de sorcière !

— hum... dis-moi Jack, tu n'es pas venu ici pour t'excuser j'imagine. Alors dis-moi ce que tu me veux ?

— Puisque tu le prends comme ça... j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Ce fut au tour de Carlos d'éclater de rire.

— Mon aide ? Mais tu ne la mérites pas !

— Tu serais bien bête de refuser ! Il y a énormément à récolter, énormément...

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans le regard de l'Espagnol.

— Dis-moi en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Dépliant le morceau de peau qu'il conservait dans sa poche, il le posa devant Carlos en déclarant :

— j'ai besoin de tes talents. Reproduis-moi cette clé !

**O°O°O**


	2. Le Lagon Noir

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Lagon Noir**

**O°**

— Tu veux que je reproduise cette clé ?

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit !

— Ne plaisante pas ! Sincèrement Jack, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

— Que dis-tu Carlos ? Tout est inscrit sur ce plan ! La taille, les proportions, etc...

— Je vois bien mais ça nécessite un matériel que je n'ai pas ici...

S'adossant sur sa chaise, Sparrow croisa ses pieds sur la table.

— Et puis-je savoir où se trouve ce matériel ?

— A Costillas.

— Hé tavernier ! Une bouteille de rhum !

—Je présume que tu m'as écouté ?

— Non pas du tout mais je te prie de m'excuser ! Que disais-tu mon ami ?

—Je disais que mon matériel se trouve à Costillas.

— Eh bien, c'est là bas que nous irons ! Alors, le marché est-il conclu ?

Carlos réfléchit une dernière fois puis répondit :

— Marché conclu.

Jack souffla théâtralement et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage. Décidément, il n'avait pas perdu son temps en venant ici. Il avait envisagé que Carlos refuserait mais celui-ci, comme tout bon pirate, était attiré par l'appât du gain. Ce grand gaillard musclé aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe fournie allait lui être fort utile dans sa chasse au trésor.

Il y avait maintenant douze ans, il avait rencontré Carlos Comtero ici même. Ils avaient engagé un pari sur un navire que Jack possédait à l'époque. Ayant perdu, Sparrow attendit la nuit pour lever l'ancre. En guise de diversion, le plaisant capitaine avait payé une jolie fille pour qu'elle passe la nuit avec le pauvre Espagnol.

— Je suis en train de manger !

— et alors ? demanda Jack sans comprendre.

—Tu pourrais enlever tes pieds de là !

— Oh...

Jack s'assit plus ou moins convenablement, toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Ça va mieux là ?

— C'est parfait !

**O°O°O**

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point Tortuga ressemblait à une ville fantôme pendant la journée. Les rares personnes qu'on pouvait trouver dehors semblaient vivre au ralenti. Ce jour pourtant, la ville était un peu plus vivante, un navire venait de s'ancrer dans le port. Quoi de plus normal, c'était un de ces jours de ravitaillement bien que l'île avec ses trocs et commerces illégaux était constamment ravitaillée. Mais celui là faisait simplement partie du commerce autorisé dans l'archipel.

Mais de toutes manières, qui oserait affronter une horde de pirates sanguinaires pour une histoire de viande et de poisson ? En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait la frêle silhouette qui descendait du bateau. Il s'agissait d'un des matelots de l'équipage mais quelque chose de gracieux dans sa démarche dénotait avec son apparence masculine. Observant ce qui l'entourait, Elizabeth n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle se retrouverait dans le plus célèbre repaire de pirates. Ses recherches pour retrouver Will l'avait menée dans bien des endroits mais celui là faisait partie des plus périlleux. Heureusement, son déguisement ne l'avait pas encore trahi. Si quelqu'un apprenait que l'unique fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal, la très honorable Miss Elizabeth Swann se promenait dans Tortuga, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il pourrait advenir de sa tête si ça tournait mal, elle se mit à arpenter la ville.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Elizabeth arrêta ses recherches. Elle avait passé la journée à chercher, questionner, épier mais sans succès. Aucune trace de son fiancé. Pourtant il devait se trouver ici puisque Jack Sparrow était là ! Mais alors pourquoi ne le trouvait-elle pas ? Tortuga n'était pas grande alors où pouvait-il bien être ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. L'espoir laissait la place au désespoir. S'asseyant à même la terre sous un palmier, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Devant elle, l'océan rayonnait dans le soleil couchant. L'eau se mariait avec le ciel dans une harmonie de rouge, d'orange et de vermeille.

— Tant de beauté à partager seule, murmura t-elle à la brise.

— Faut dire aussi que c'est pas l'heure de pointe !

Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête.

Sa silhouette se découpait dans les derniers rayons du soleil, l'auréolant de lumière. Sa bouche esquissait un demi-sourire et ses yeux noirs la regardaient avec intensité. Sans en savoir la cause, elle eut le souffle coupé.

— Eh bien mon ange, c'est moi qui devrais être surpris ! Puisse-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

—Je cherche quelqu'un...

— William j'imagine ?

—Quel sens de la déduction !

— Ne soyez pas ironique avec moi, chérie ! Je ne suis pas ce satané commodore qui prenait pour un compliment votre sarcasme. Je vois au-delà des apparences ...

— Hum...

Voyant que la jeune femme n'allait plus rien ajouter, son sourire s'élargit.

— Vous étiez bien plus causante à l'époque !

Elizabeth ricana en abaissant son tricorne sur les yeux.

— L'aristocratie et son étiquette exigent de savoir tenir une conversation. Mais avec vous, je n'ai pas à m'embarrasser du protocole.

Jack éclata franchement de rire en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— C'est aimable à vous de me faire remarquer que je ne suis pas au plus haut de l'échelle sociale. Je ne suis ni duc ni comte, je n'appartiens pas à la noblesse.

Tournant son visage vers celui du capitaine, elle rétorqua moqueusement:

— Le très illustre marquis de la Perle Noire, lord Jack Sparrow, prince des Océans et de l'Empire d'Espagne.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, une flamme s'était allumée dans son regard noisette. Le cœur du pirate se serra. Malgré ses vêtements informes et son teint bronzé, Elizabeth restait celle qu'il avait connu. Son aventure l'avait transformée mais pas changé. Elle était toujours la fille du Gouverneur mais cette flamme qui dansait dans ses iris trahissait son âme fougueuse. Son âme de pirate...

— jack ?

— Oui ?

—Vous allez bien ? Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées ?

— Non, répondit-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Tout va pour le mieux. Regardez, un coucher de soleil, la mer, une femme...

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus basse à mesure qu'il parlait...

— Et cela suffit-il à un homme ?

— Je dirais qu'un seul sur cinquante s'en contenterait. Moi par exemple, je trouve cela charmant mais ça ne vaut pas l'éclat de l'or.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un pirate !

—Et fier de l'être !

— Me voilà confortée dans l'idée qu'il n'y a décidément rien de romantique en vous.

— Pourquoi, vous en doutiez ?

— Disons que je caressais l'espoir que dans tout homme sommeille un être attentionné.

— Oh ! Et moi qui croyais vous intéresser.

Elizabeth marqua une pause avant de répondre :

— Aucun risque, nous ne sommes pas compatibles.

— Pourquoi pas trésor ? Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, notre conception de la vie est la même. Nous avons nombre de points communs : désir d'indépendance, fort caractère, nous pensons que les lois sont faites pour les briser, pas d'attache...

— Il n'empêche que je sais me servir d'un savon, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

—Pour si peu !

Jack ne cessait de la dévisager. Malgré son apparente indifférence, il savait que ses paroles l'avaient marqué.. Il connaissait son rêve de liberté et ce n'était pas totalement à cause de Will qu'elle avait quitté Port Royal. Le capitaine en était certain. Ils étaient de la même trempe tous les deux. Ce n'était pas non plus par amour qu'elle avait rejoint Tortuga mais belle et bien pour accomplir son destin. Celui d'être libre.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte encore mais un jour viendrait où elle serait maîtresse de sa destinée.

— Bien, changeons de sujet. Vous le demander me fait mal mais accepteriez-vous de m'aider à trouver Will ?

— Eh bien, c'est que...

— Jack Sparrow, ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier ! Je ne connais pas cette ïle et ses recoins sont un mystère pour moi. Vous êtes ma seule solution. Enfin, pour l'instant je n'en vois pas d'autre...

Cela contrariait un peu ses plans mais par reconnaissance, il se devait de l'aider. Après tout, ce cher William sera vite retrouvé, cet endroit n'avait plus rien de secret pour lui.

— J'aurais aimé des supplications ainsi que des pleurs mais je m'en passerai. Miss Swan, j'accepte de vous aider.

Se mettant debout dans la lueur du crépuscule, ils scellèrent leur entente d'une poignée de main.

— Par où commençons-nous capitaine ?

— Là où vous n'avez pas encore mis les pieds, ma belle : les tavernes !

**O°**

Elizabeth commençait véritablement à en avoir assez ! Cela faisait la troisième gargote qu'ils visitaient et aucune trace de Will. L'odeur infâme que dégageait ces taudis lui soulevait le coeur, manquant plus d'une fois de la faire vomir. Arrivés devant le _" Black Lagoon", _elle s'arrêta.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— A part le fait que votre teint a la couleur de la perruque de Norrington, je n'ai pas de raison de la poser !

— Ce sont ces relents de friture et de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me donnent la nausée.

— On est tous passés par là...

Il fit suivre cette remarque d'un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir sottement la jeune femme. Heureusement, le capitaine ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

— Dites-moi Jack, combien y a t-il de bastringues sur cette ïle ?

— Beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez !

— Alors, nous n'avons pas terminé... en fait, je me demande s'il est vraiment utile de se rendre dans ces tavernes. Après tout, ce n'est pas le genre de Will, enfin je ne crois pas...

— Qu'il s'y rende ou non, un de ces gars qui fréquent ces bouges l'aura certainement vu. Vous suivez ?

—Oui.

Pénétrant à l'intérieur, une nouvelle nausée la saisit. Elle suivit néanmoins Jack à travers les tables jusqu'au comptoir.

— Hé l'ami, j'ai une question à te poser.

—Tu te doutes bien que c'est pas gratuit !

—Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

Le tavernier plissa les yeux en signe de suspicion.

— Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow et j'entends bien avoir le droit de t'interroger sans taxer !

Pour confirmer ses dires, Jack remonta sa manche et montra son tatouage.

— Excuse moi capitaine ! Tu sais, on est jamais trop riche...

— C'est bien vrai ! Va, donne moi une bouteille de rhum et sers t'en un verre ! Après nous parlerons.

—_Comme si on avait le temps_, pensa Elizabeth.

Se penchant vers Jack, elle lui intima :

—Vous croyez que c'est le moment, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

— Je procède à ma manière. Vous n'avez qu'à faire mieux !

— C'est ce que je vais faire...

Elle pivota et s'assit à une table dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa colère. Franchement, quelle aide ! Elle aurait pu s'en passer, ça revenait au même. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Minuit ? Une heure ? En tout cas, ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils tournaient en rond.

Une voix féminine l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'une serveuse.

— Besoin de quelque chose ?

— Ca se pourrait, répondit Elizabeth en travestissant sa voix et en enfonçant un peu plus son couvre chef sur les yeux.

—Je t'écoute, matelot.

Sous son tricorne baissé, elle réussit à voir son interlocutrice. Seigneur, quel âge avait-elle ? Quatorze ? Quinze ? Seize ans ? Quelle horreur...

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas que toi à servir.

— Ouais, euh... j'aurais besoin d'un p'tit renseignement.

— Pas si tu ne prends rien !

— Bon ! Donne moi du rhum alors !

La jeune fille se mit à rire :

— C'est bon. Tu peux poser ta question maintenant.

— Je recherche un homme.

— T'es drôle toi ! T'as vus le nombre de gars qu'il y a ici, tu crois que je me souviens de tous !

— Attends, celui-là est pas vraiment comme les autres... Euh, j'veux dire qu'il à pas l'air d'être de la même tribu si tu vois c'que je veux dire ! De tronche il est jeune, brun, les yeux foncés... Est c'que ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sous le visage fardé de la jeune serveuse, son teint vira au blanc. Ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient en elle une violente émotion. De la peur ?

— Je crois avoir vu l'homme que tu cherches, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune femme du tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que Kathleen disait à cause du brouhaha de la salle.

— Jamais je n'ai vu un tel regard. Tant de haine dans ses yeux, tant de violence dans son corps. Il...

L'adolescente poussa un cri quand une main s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Faisant volte-face, elle s'écria :

— Will !

**O°O°O**


	3. Si tel est votre souhait

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 3**

**Si tel est votre souhait...**

**O°**

— Will !

— Viens ! Sortons d'ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Mais avant je dois régler une petite affaire... Allez sors !

—Mais Will, je...

— Ne discute pas s'il te plait !

— Très bien.

Elizabeth se leva et partit en direction de la sortie. Une fois hors de vue, le jeune homme se retourna et fixa Kathleen qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— Ne révèle jamais ce que nous avons fait. Tu entends, jamais ! Ou sinon je te le ferai amèrement regretter. Si d'avenir on te pose des questions, tu ne me connais pas.

Il avait parlé calmement mais son regard était assassin.

— Ai-je été assez clair ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

— Oui...

S'étant posté derrière la jeune fille terrorisée, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

— Quel dommage que le destin ne fut pas favorable envers toi. A quinze ans, tu vends déjà ton corps... que la vie est cruelle. Adieu Kathleen...

Un torrent de larmes jaillit des yeux de la malheureuse. Elle partit dans l'arrière salle et pour la seconde fois, l'âme profondément meurtrie.

Will se retourna et sortit à son tour, un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres.

En attendant, Elizabeth s'était assise sur les marches de la taverne. Quand elle le vit sortir, elle se jeta dans ses bras

—Will, enfin je te retrouve !

— Oui mon amour. Nous sommes ensemble...

Baissant son visage vers le sien, il l'embrassa délicatement comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

— Ah ! L'amour, l'amour...

Se détachant l'un de l'autre, ils virent Jack appuyé contre le mur du bouge.

—Jack ! C'est un moment prive ! s'indigna Elizabeth.

— Ma chère, Tortuga est le lieu le plus impersonnel que je connaisse et pourtant j'en ai visité pas mal. Alors Will depuis le temps ?

L'intéressé sentit une nouvelle fois la haine poindre en lui. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du capitaine.

— J'étais à votre recherche.

Le son de sa voix s'était fait métallique, ce qui étonna la jeune femme.

— Tout va bien Will ?

— Oui, tout va bien.

Cette phrase sonna faux mais ni Jack ni Elizabeth ne le firent une remarque. Pour rompre le froid qui s'était installé, le pirate déclara :

— Et si nous rentrions sur le Pearl, il est l'heure de se coucher les enfants !

Emboîtant le pas du capitaine, ils se dirigèrent vers le port ,là ou dans son écrin de velours noir, le navire reposait.

**O°O°O**

Les coudes appuyés sur le bastingage, Elizabeth était plongée dans ses pensées. Sentant une main se poser sur sa nuque, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Will.

Il lui donna un léger baiser et la tint à bout de bras.

— Tout va bien ? je te trouve songeuse ces derniers temps.

— Eh bien, c'est que... vois tu, je me pose des questions sur toi. Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes sur le Black Pearl et tu as passé la majeure partie de ton temps enfermé dans le dortoir ou bien à contempler l'océan. Toujours seul. J'ai l'impression que lorsque Jack est dans les parages, tu fais tout pour l'éviter. Que se passe t-il ?

William lâcha brusquement les mains de la jeune femme et se passa la sienne dans les cheveux.

— Ecoute Elizabeth, je...

—La bête est enfin sortit de son trou. Attention, tu risques de perdre ton joli bronzage si tu continues à te terrer dans l'obscurité !

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent sous la remarque. Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il partit en direction de la proue.

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth.

— Faire quoi ?

— Pourquoi lui lancer des piques à chaque fois que vous le rencontrez ?

— Je vous croyez plus intuitive que ça ma chère...

— Alors dites-moi donc ce qui m'échappe.

— N'avez-vous pas remarqué les regards de votre adorable fiancé à chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur moi ? J'essaie simplement de le faire réagir, de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il me reproche.

—Vous et vos techniques ! Demandez lui simplement ce qui ne va pas.

Sparrow éclata de rire.

Derrière eux, le navire était en effervescence. Gibbs criait comme un poissonnier qu'il voulait que le pont resplendisse et brille comme le sol de la maison du gouverneur.

—Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il me répondrait ? Croyez-vous qu'il prendrait simplement la peine de m'écouter ? J'ai constaté que ma vue lui fait horreur et qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter. Ce qu'il réussit avec brio à faire !

Elizabeth croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

— Forçez-le alors ! Obligez-le à se dévoiler ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation...

Elle n'osait avouer à Jack que son cœur souffrait de voir les deux hommes en désaccord. Elle repensait avec regret à l'époque où Will et le capitaine Sparrow faisaient "presque" équipe. Presque...

—Mon ange, pensez-vous que j'ai réellement envie qu'il me parle ? Mon âme de pirate a envie d'aller le titiller, de l'exaspérer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ! C'est mon côté sadique. Mais à partir de maintenant, je ne m'avancerai plus vers lui. Je vais laissait courir. Si un jour il se décide à me parler, je l'écouterai. Point final.

Tournant les talons, Jack rentra dans sa cabine.

Il trouva Carlos assis à son bureau, le nez plongé dans un vieux volume. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

— Wouah !

L'Espagnol sursauta et poussa un cri alors que Jack se tordait de rire.

— C'est toujours aussi drôle !

— Parle pour toi Sparrow ! Si tu recommence, je te fais bouffer le livre que je tiens entre les mains !

— Oh ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça à son capitaine. Allez ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su résister à une bonne plaisanterie !

— Bonne hum...

—Dis-moi, qu'étais-tu en train de faire exactement ? Tu travaillais j'espère !

— Evidemment que je travaillais ! Depuis que je suis monté sur ce navire, je travaille ! Pas comme certain... en fait, Je lisais le journal de bord de Thornwood.

—Tiens donc ! Je suis étonné de voir que ce vieux fou ait tenu un journal ! Et en quoi son manuscrit peut bien te servir ?

— Tu n'as même pas envie de savoir où je l'ai eu ?

— je préfère ne pas savoir.

Carlos eu un sourire mystérieux.

— Tant pis pour toi. Tu aurais eu une bonne raison de rire...

Le géant brun se leva et se posta devant Jack.

— Ce manuscrit me donne tous les renseignements sur les endroits où se trouve différents métaux dans l'archipel.

— Métaux ? De quoi parles-tu ?

— La clé que tu me demandes de reproduire est faite de différents métaux : or, cuivre, argent et platine. Il m'en faut une certaine quantité et le mieux serait de l'extraire nous même.

— Tu veux dire aller dans les mines ?

— Eh oui Jack ! Comme tu peux le constater, ce que tu me demandes n'est pas un mince affaire.

— En effet, dit-il en se mettant à arpenter la pièce. Dans environ deux jours, nous débarquerons à Costillas. La bas, nous pourrons nous procurer le cuivre et l'argent et nous ferons monter ton matériel à bord. Pour ce qui est de l'or, je suis prêt à puiser dans mes maigres réserves. Nous ferons fondre quelques pièces.

— Radin !

— Eh bien quoi ? Je ne vais pas te donner la totalité de mon coffre non !

— Ce n'est pas avec lui que je ferais mon héritage.

Jack s'arrêta de marcher et lança un sourire moqueur à son coéquipier.

— Si tu le dis ! Pour le platine en revanche je n'ai aucune idée où nous pouvons le trouver.

— Le vieux à écrit que nous pourrons le trouver à Isladuelle, dit Carlos en allant chercher le journal sur le bureau.

— Isladuelle ? Il me semble que cette île ne se trouve pas très loin de Kingstown. Bon, nous gardons le cap ! Je te laisse l'ami, j'ai du travail...

Sur ce, Jack sortit de la cabine.

—Et moi donc, murmura l'Espagnol en se remettant à étudier son livre.

**O°O°O**

Costillas faite toute de pierres ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la majestueuse Seville.

La lune sur La Santa Plaza faisait scintiller l'eau de la fontaine dans sa vasque argentée. Du lierre s'échappait des balcons pour se jeter en cascade au dessus des passants. Dans l'air s'était élevée une séguedille donnant une atmosphère insouciante à la cité. Tout dans ce décor rappelait la beauté de l'Espagne.

— Je trouve cet endroit charmant, s'extasia Elizabeth.

— Il est beaucoup moins depuis que nous avons débarqué !

— Je t'en prie Will, l'équipage du Black Pearl est respectable et tu le sais bien.

— Oui, une partie peut-être...

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

— Non Will ! Tout l'équipage y compris Jack.

— Tu trouves Jack Sparrow respectable ?

— Oui, c'est un homme bien !

_**Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Depuis quand trouvait-elle Jack respectable ?**_

— Un homme bien ! s'écria William. Ne l'as tu pas regardé ? Son âme est tellement noire qu'il détruit tout sur son passage, tout !

— Tu te trompes.

— Non !

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

—Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre !

Lui jetant un regard mauvais, il se détourna et partit dans une ruelle sombre.

— Will, reviens !

Mais il était déjà hors de vue.

Elizabeth resta un moment sans bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de son fiancé.

Cela la blessait de le voir si mal mais en réalité, elle souffrait de voir que Will avait changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon rescapé des flots, il n'était plus l'adolescent maladroit ni le gentil forgeron... il n'était même plus le vaillant pirate qui avait détruit la malédiction.

Refusant de libérer des larmes inutiles, elle se mit en marche.

Pendant deux heures, Elizabeth arpenta la ville sans apercevoir une seule fois Will. S'arrêtant dans une allée surplombée d'une arche, elle s'assit sur les marches d'un perron. Sur le mur était suspendue une lanterne qui renvoyait une douce lumière ambrée sur le visage triste de la jeune femme.

— Vous ici ?

—Vous êtes toujours là quand on vous attend le moins, répondit-elle.

Elizabeth se releva pour faire face à Jack.

—Que faites-vous là ?

— N'ai-je plus le droit de me promener ?

— Je trouve étrange que vos pas vous aient amené ici.

— Bonne déduction. En fait, je vous cherchais...

— Et pour quelle raison ?

— Aucune.

Le capitaine fixa étrangement la jeune femme. Elle avait la sensation qu'il sondait son âme, qu'il lisait en elle à livre ouvert.

Cela la fit frissonner.

— Je sais que Monsieur Turner ne vous satisfait plus.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai vu votre réaction quand il vous a embrassé. Vous sembliez sur votre faim

— De quel droit tenait vous ce genre de discours ? Sachez que Will me satisfait pleinement.

Il rit doucement.

— Je sais et vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous brûlez de quelque chose de plus fort, de bien plus intense.

Elle le toisa de son air le plus hautain.

— Et quelle est cette chose dont je brûle ? Si vous êtes si perspicace, expliquez-moi !

— Si tel est votre souhait...

Aussi soudainement qu'un éclair zèbre le ciel, Jack la pris par la taille et la tint collée contre lui. Elle ne protesta pas, grisée par le contact de ce corps serré contre le sien. Tout son être se mit à vibrer d'un violent désir.

— Votre corps réclame de la puissance. Les chastes baisers de William ne suffisent pas à le combler... susurra t-il contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. De toute manière, elle en était bien incapable. Il lui semblait qu'aucune de ses pensées n'étaient cohérentes.

Se rendant compte de l'émoi qu'il provoquait, Jack esquissa un demi sourire puis prit possession de sa bouche. Il mit dans son baiser toute la passion qui l'habitait. Elizabeth noua ses doigts autour de son cou et lui rendit aussi fougueusement que lui.

— Cette nuit est la nuit de ta mort Jack Sparrow !

Ils se détachèrent brusquement tandis que leurs deux regards convergèrent vers l'ouverture de l'allée.

Une main posée sur son sabre, Will les regardait fixement, l'œil plus noir que jamais.

— Rejoins-moi et dégaine !

**O°O°O**

**Ndla : **je tiens à remercier Sirius-05 et Mangaslover pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir


	4. Quand vient la nuit

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 4**

**Quand vient la nuit**

**O°**

— Rejoins-moi et dégaine !

L'ordre de Will résonna dans les oreilles d'Elizabeth comme une mise à mort.

Libérant la jeune femme de son étreinte, Jack se dirigea vers lui, la démarche assurée.

— Si tu me disais ce que tu me reproches avant de me faire empaler.

—N'est-ce pas évident ! cria t-il. Tu as détruis ma vie en te mettant sur ma route et maintenant, tu t'empares de la seule chose qu'il me reste !

— Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ai forcée ?

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme sortit son arme du fourreau et la pointa vers la jugulaire de Jack.

—Tu es le diable en personne.

Le dit diable esquissa un demi sourire en caressant la lame de son index.

— C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais, on dit que Satan est fort beau...

Will fit un pas en arrière et déclara froidement :

— En garde !

—Je ne veux pas me battre fiston...

— Tu as peur ? Crois-moi, ta légende mourra en même temps que toi !

Voyant que le pirate ne réagissait pas, une rage encore plus intense monta en lui.

— Allez ! aboya t-il. Bats-toi !

S'approchant, il envoya un coup de poing sur le visage du capitaine qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur derrière lui.

Un filet de sang coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux reflétaient la même colère que ceux de William.

— Je ne voulais pas combattre mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

A son tour, Jack dégaina son sabre qui s'abattit avec violence sur celui de son adversaire. Le bruit strident du métal qui s'entrechoquait résonnait dans la nuit comme le hurlement d'une créature cauchemardesque.

— Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

Les deux hommes n'écoutèrent pas la supplique d'Elizabeth. Pris dans leur folie meurtrière, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux.

Soudainement, Jack accomplit une pirouette qui le fit se retrouver dans le dos de Will. Sous l'effet de surprise, il mit un temps à réaliser que le pirate n'était plus dans son champs de vision. Sparrow en profita pour passer son bras autour du cou du jeune homme et serra. N'arrivant plus à respirer, il laissa tomber son arme et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais rien n'y faisait. Jack Sparrow possédait une force hors du commun. Dieu savait qu'il en fallait pour immobiliser William Turner car sa haine grandissante avait décuplé ses facultés de combat.

— Jack ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer ! hurla t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

— Ne...te mêl...mêles pas de ça ! essaya d'articuler Will qui se débattait toujours.

—Alors gamin, je te croyais plus coriace que ça ! ironisa Jack.

— Je te...ferais pay... payer !

—Permets-moi d'en douter.

Au bord des larmes, la jeune femme assistait, impuissante, à cette rixe. Elle avait beau empoigner le bras du pirate mais il semblait être d'acier.

— Par pitié, Jack !

Tournant enfin ses yeux vers elle, il vit une peur intense luire dans ses prunelles. Ce fut comme une pluie glacée s'abattant sur lui.

Quand Sparrow desserra son bras, Will s'écroula à ses pieds. Celui-ci avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine tant il manquait d'air.

Il n'y avait plus aucune mélodie dans l'air, même l'eau de la fontaine semblait s'être tue. La nuit avait posé son voile noire sur Costillas ainsi que sur William.

— Comprends bien, l'époque de la malédiction est révolue et tout ce qui va avec également... Sâches qu'on ne peut pas toujours gagner.

Jack avait parlé calmement. Rien ne disait qu'il s'était battu quelques instants plus tôt. Même sa respiration était régulière contrairement à celle de Will.

Et sans un regard, le pirate partit rejoindre son navire.

La jeune femme nota qu'il avait toujours le pas assuré malgré cet épisode.

_**Dieu, cela n'avait-il donc rien changé ? Était-il de marbre ?**_

**O°**

— Allez Will ! Lève-toi, s'il-te plait...

— Ne me touche pas ! répondit-il en repoussant sa main.

— Ecoute, je ne voulais pas...

Se remettant enfin sur ses pied, il planta son regard froid dans le sien.

— Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Qu'il te touche ? Qu'il t'embrasse ?

_Que pouvait-elle lui répondre, elle savait moins que lui ce qui se passait dans sa tête... et dans son coeur._

- Ose me répondre ! Je t'ai vu lui rendre son baiser comme tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi !

Le jeune homme serrait les poings tant sa colère était encore violente.

— Je t'aime Elizabeth mais je n'oublierai pas. Cette image restera gravée dans mon esprit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, Elizabeth tomba à genoux. Elle se sentait tellement misérable... Elle venait de trahir l'être qui l'aimait le plus au monde et pourtant... aucune larme. Pas une petite goutte d'eau salée ne venait troubler son regard mordoré. Non, pas une seule.

— Tu as changé, tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connu.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

- Non Mademoiselle Swann, je n'oublierai pas. Je ne pourrais pas...

Et pour la seconde fois en cette soirée, il partit et la laissa de nouveau seule dans cette ville inconnue.

Mademoiselle Swann... cette appellation semblait être une injure dans la bouche de William. Elle avait tant attendu qu'il l'appelle un jour par son prénom au mépris des convenances.

Toujours à terre, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Oui, cela faisait longtemps que la ville s'était endormie. La lune auréolait d'une lumière blafarde les cheveux de la jeune femme. Son tricorne avait du tomber lorsque Jack l'avait embrassée. De toute manière, quelle importance qu'elle se fasse voir, quelle importance qu'on la reconnaisse...

— Non Will, nous avons tous changé...

Et tout comme la musique, tout comme le bruissement de la fontaine, le murmure d'Elizabeth s'évapora dans la nuit.

**O°**

Jack lança avec force son épée qui partit s'enfoncer dans la porte de sa cabine. Ce fut le moment que choisit Carlos pour entrer. Moins d'une fraction de seconde, l'Espagnol aurait eut un sabre planté en pleine poitrine !

— Eh bien... je l'ai échappé belle mon vieux ! T'aurais-je fait le moindre mal ces temps-ci ?

— Ne ramènes pas tout à toi. J'évacuais quelque peu...

Carlos nota que le capitaine avait une voix beaucoup moins enjouée que d'habitude.

— Et d'évacuer quoi ? Ta conscience te joue t-elle des tours ?

Le regard que posa Jack sur son coéquipier le cloua sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur briller dans ces yeux. Jack Sparrow était... triste ?

— Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

— Tu vas bien mon vieux ?

— La fatigue me donne un regard étrange si c'est ça que tu regardais.

— Ou le rhum ! répliqua t-il en lançant un œil sur la bouteille à moitié vide.

— Possible...

Retirant la lame fichée dans le battant de la porte, Carlos la rapporta à son propriétaire.

— Garde-la sur toi.

Jack prit son épée et fixa son reflet sur le tranchant. Dans sa tête se succédaient les images de cette soirée : son baiser avec Elizabeth, le regard de Will, le combat...

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda t-il pour couper court à ses pensées.

— J'étais venu t'annoncer que nous avons le cuivre et l'argent. J'ai également fait monter mon matériel à bord. Tout est dans la cale.

— Parfait ! Nous reprenons la mer à l'aurore vers Isladuelle. L'équipage a t-il ravitaillé le navire ?

— Oui. Gibbs à donné l'ordre cet après-midi même.

— Alors tout est réglé.

L'horloge sonna deux coups qui résonnèrent dans le silence de la pièce.

Jack tourna le dos à son camarade et contempla la lune à travers la baie vitrée. Posant ses deux mains sur le verre froid, il baissa la tête comme s'il était en pleine méditation.

Carlos avait vu juste. Tout homme un jour dévoilait le poids de son fardeau et pour le capitaine, c'était cette nuit. Son indifférence avait laissé la place à la peine.

— S'il te plait, laisse-moi seul...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

— Jack... la vrai faiblesse serait de te voiler la face. Je ne suis qu'un être humain, seulement un homme. Tout comme toi, j'ai eu dans ma vie de la joie mais aussi du chagrin. Beaucoup de chagrin. J'ai pleuré Jack ! Oui j'ai pleuré et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. J'ai versé des larmes pour les autres et surtout pour moi-même. On ne choisit pas sa vie, c'est elle qui le fait. Nous devons l'accepter. Nous ne sommes pas tous seigneur de notre destinée.

Sparrow tourna légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire désabusé.

— Peut-être bien que la vie nous choisit mais on peut toujours modifier son cours. Je serais maître de mon destin Carlos même si je dois en mourir. Tu as vu ma peine aujourd'hui mais demain elle aura disparu. Jamais plus tu ne la reverras sur mon visage.

Il marqua une pause en reprenant sa position initiale puis enchaîna :

— Tes larmes passées prouvent que tu es quelqu'un de bien, c'est ce que mon père disait : Fils, n'ai jamais honte de tes larmes ! Elles signifient que tu es en vie même si ta peine te fait croire le contraire. Continue à vivre, continue de pleurer... c'était un homme bien.

— J'en suis persuadé, dit l'Espagnol doucement. Je vais te laisser à présent. Je sais qu'à partir de demain, nous ne reparlerons plus jamais de cette conversation. Et cela jusqu'à notre mort. Je ne sais si un jour je reverrais de la tristesse sur ton visage, je ne sais encore moins si j'éspere en voir ou non mais... écoutes ton père Jack, continue à vivre.

Et sur ces paroles, Carlos pris congé.

Même si son coéquipier ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Jack déclara quand même :

— Merci l'ami mais il est trop tard pour moi.

Réalisant ses mots, une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le plancher du Black Pearl.

— A la vie, à la mort ma belle... demain le soleil se lèvera encore !

**O°O°O**

**Ndla :** Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ( mya riddle snape, Canellia, Sirius-05 ), je les accueille avec toujours le même plaisir !


	5. Lame de fond

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 5**

**Lame de fond**

**O°**

_Cela faisait trois jours que le Black Pearl sillonnait les flots pour atteindre Isladuelle. Carlos, dans son atelier de fortune était en pleine réalisation du modèle qui servirait à la fabrication de la clé..._

**O°**

— Que se passe t-il ? Je vous paye pour ronfler peut-être ?

— Holà capitaine ! Ne nous criez pas dessus, on fait de notre mieux vous savez...

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Par Neptune, rien ne lui aura été épargné !

— Votre mieux ? On dirait que vous avez avalé des méduses, vous êtes aussi mou que la Marine Royale !

Gibbs porta sa flasque de rhum à sa bouche et s'en versa une rasade.

— On est au maximum capitaine ! Tous les gars travaillent comme des forcenés pour atteindre Isladuelle. Regardez ce bon vieux Cotton, ça fait trois heures qu'il hisse les voiles sans s'être plaint une seule fois.

C'était la goutte d'eau faisait déborder la mer !

— Gibbs ? demanda Jack calmement.

— Oui capitaine ?

— C'est normal qu'il ne dise rien, il est muet ! cria Sparrow dans ses oreilles.

Le vieux loup de mer sursauta et faillit faire tomber sa précieuse gourde d'alcool.

— Maintenant cher ami, vous allez me remuer un peu toute cette racaille ! Et que ça saute !

— Oui ! c'est bon ! Je vais le faire ! Non mais quelle idée de l' avoir sauvé de la potence, quelle idée... murmura Gibbs avant de se retourner vers l'équipage et de crier ses ordres.

Ayant vérifié que ses hommes suivaient bien ses instructions, Jack retourna à la barre. Ils étaient à environ deux jours de leur point d'escale et le pirate avait plus que hâte de débarquer. La tension qui régnait entre Elizabeth et lui était intolérable. Même pour quelqu'un de son tempérament...

— Mais que vois-je ? Jack Sparrow perdu dans ses pensées !

—Mais que vois-je Jack Sparrow, perdu dans ses pensées... répéta le pirate en imitant l'accent Espagnol de son ami.

Au lieu de s'en offusquer, celui-ci éclata de rire.

— Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ! C'est plaisant de voir que le soleil brille dans les coeurs à cette heure matinale. Bref... j'étais venu te dire que j'ai terminé le moule.

Sans lâcher la barre, Jack tourna son visage vers l'Espagnol.

— Le moule ? Mais quel moule ? répondit-il l'œil hagard.

— T'es vraiment à l'ouest mon vieux ! Je te parles du moule de ta foutu clé !

— Ah oui, la clé...

— T'avais pas oublié j'espère ?

Carlos avait pris soin d'appuyer sur chaque mot.

— Mais non voyons ! Je ne me souvenais simplement plus qu'il fallait passer par autant de trucs pour fabriquer ma foutu clé ! C'est tout...

—Ouais... en même temps, t'as une excuse. C'est moi qui fait le plus compliqué ! Non, c'est moi qui fait tout en fait.

— Et c'est bien pour ça que tu es payé ! déclara le capitaine avec un grand sourire.

— Grassement j'espère !

— Oh mais arrête de te plaindre ! Y'en a qui font plus pour moins que ça.

— Oh bien sur ! J'imagine que tu parle des abeilles ? ironisa Carlos.

Sparrow fit mine de réfléchir en se grattant le menton puis s'exclama en brandissant son index :

— Tout à fait ! déclara t-il avant d'éclater de rire sous la mine sérieuse de son ami. Allez amigo ! Tu me connais, tu sais que mon sens de l'humour est unique !

— Oh que oui et le premier à rire de tes plaisanteries c'est bien toi.

— On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même non ?

— Je ne te le fais pas dire... au fait, où est passé le jeune Turner ?

— Il est resté à Costillas. Quelques affaires à régler...

le sujet semblait être clos, du moins pour le capitaine Sparrow.

En tant qu'ami conciliant, l'Espagnol se garda de questionner Jack.

Les deux hommes marquèrent alors une pause, appréciant la brise marine sur leur visage.

Carlos songeait en cet instant qu'il appréciait véritablement le célèbre pirate malgré l'épisode du navire. De son très aimé ancien navire…

— A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Jack en observant la mine rêveuse de son coéquipier.

— Je repensais à mon ex bateau.

— Quoi ! Tu m'en veux encore ?

Carlos lui jeta un regard étrange et répliqua :

— Je te laisse trouver tout seul, je ne vou...

L'Espagnol ne pu terminer sa phrase face, Gibbs venait de le pousser sans ménagement.

- Capitaine !

— Pousses toi de là que je m'y mette surtout !

—Désolé Comtero mais il se passe un truc étrange.

Puis se tournant vers Jack, il déclara :

— Vous voyez capitaine ?

—Je crois oui… faites taire l'équipage !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le second n'eut pas à se répéter tant l'ordre fut sec.

Se dirigeant vers le bastingage, Sparrow se pencha et regarda par-dessus bord.

L'eau était sombre, trop sombre pour une matinée ensoleillée.

Quand Jack se retourna, il vit son équipage pendu à ses gestes.

— Alors ?

Une voix s'était levée et venait d'exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Sans répondre, le capitaine passa la langue sur ses lèvres et leva son visage vers le ciel puis attendit. Non toujours rien.

— Gibbs, que se passe t-il ? chuchota Carlos au loup de mer.

—Le vent s'est subitement arrêté de souffler et dans cette zone de l'océan, c'est tout à fait extraordinaire.

Carlos réalisa qu'aucun soupçon d'air venait jouer dans les voiles et sur les vagues.

— Maintenant mes amis, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dit sans broncher. Il en va peut-être de vos vie ! Je n'ai pas envie de taxer pour vos cercueils !

Sautant allègrement sur une caisse qui traînait, le capitaine accrocha l'attention des matelots.

— Ne prononcez plus un mot et sortez calmement vos armes. Et surtout, accrochez-vous !

L'équipage s'exécuta en se demandant néanmoins quelle serait la suite.

Quand tout le monde se fut agrippé et armé, un silence de mort régnait sur le Pearl.

—Vas-tu me dire ce qui se trame ! J'avoue que tu m'inquiète un peu amigo…

Carlos agrippé au bastingage d'une main et tenant sa rapière dans l'autre s'adressait à Jack qui semblait de marbre. Mais seulement en apparence.

— Baisse un peu la voix !

Son murmure résonna à ses propres oreilles comme un cri tant il craignait que _ça _arrive.

— Et puis arrête de parler !

Soudain, le _ça_ se produisit.

Le navire tangua comme sous l'effet d'une lame de fond et des craquements sinistres déchirèrent le silence imposé. Le Black Pearl semblait se lamenter dans une plainte irréelle.

— Mi Dios ! Que se passe-t-il ?

A l'instant où Carlos parlait, des tentacules gigantesques sortirent de l'eau pour venir s'abattre sur le pont et s'enrouler autour des mats.

L'équipage ne pouvait garder le silence face à cette vision monstrueuse.

— Ne criez pas, la clameur décuple sa colère !

Jack se forçait à crier tout bas mais la panique qui habitait le pont rendait son ordre impossible à suivre. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait pourtant pas accepter sans réagir la mort de tous ses hommes. Le capitaine semblait être revenu des années plus tôt, se retrouver dans une époque. Dans une autre vie… Non, cette créatures sortie du fond des mers ne sonnerait pas l'heure de leur jugement dernier !

— Décidément mon vieux, tu as bien changé, songea-t-il. Jamais le sort de ces pauvres diables t'auraient importé avant…

Mais avant quand ? Avant quoi ?

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsqu'un cri qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous recouvrit les autres.

— Elizabeth ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers sa cabine.

**O°**

Enfonçant la porte avec son pied, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Par la baie vitrée explosée, une tentacule s'agitait en tenant Elizabeth prisonnière d'une étreinte visqueuse.

— Mais que faites-vous chérie ? Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec un calamar géant ?

Son ton était faussement calme. Il valait mieux qu'il n'aggrave pas la situation en paniquant.

Le bras de la bête s'agita de plus belle en baladant la jeune femme dans tous les sens.

— Je crois que la vilaine bestiole est tombée amoureuse de vous !

Pour réponse à l'ironie de Jack, Elizabeth cria à déchirer le tympan d'un sourd.

— Aidez-moi !

Voyant que le monstre commençait à retirer sa tentacule vers l'extérieur, sa captive y compris, Jack dégaina son arme.

Se jetant vers le serpent vermeille qui la retenait, il enfonça toute la longueur de son sabre dans cette chair poisseuse.

Du fond de l'océan, un hurlement cauchemardesque s'éleva.

La créature lâcha prise et Elizabeth se retrouva projeté à travers la cabine. Se heurtant au mur, elle cogna sa tête contre le coin d'un cadre et se retrouva sur le sol. Totalement inerte.

Dans un ultime mouvement aérien, le démon marin rétracta son bras recouvert de ventouses et la plongea dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'Atlantique.

Sur le pont semblait s'être opéré la même chose. Le monstre avait bel et bien rejoint sa tanière.

Aucune perte n'était à déplorer dans l'équipage. Seul deux ou trois hommes s'étaient blessés en se débattant contre leur adversaire.

S'approchant d'un Gibbs en sueur, Carlos posa son bras sur son épaule.

—Joli combat mon vieux !

— J'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire

— Quel était ce monstre ?

Le loup de mer redevint subitement sérieux et murmura comme s'il avait peur de voir resurgir cette créature des enfers :

— Le Kraken…

**O°O°O**

**Ndla : **Merci à Sirius-05, Mya riddle snape, BV et Ahmose ainsi qu'à Zelda-Sama !


	6. Le réveil

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le réveil**

**O°**

— J'ai une question pour toi : après t'avoir raconté mon histoire et descendu une bouteille, crois-tu qu'il y ait une solution ?

Will qui était resté à Costillas n'avait cessé d'errer de taverne en taverne.

Cela faisait donc six jours qu'il passait ses soirées à boire, uniquement à boire…

Aujourd'hui pourtant, un flot de parole avait jailli de sa bouche.

Son confident d'un jour n'était nul autre que le tenancier du bastringue dans lequel il avait échoué.

— Ah p'tit… si tu tiens à mon avis, pardonne à ta donzelle ! En même temps, des jolies filles y'en a pas mal, tu peux toujours te consoler avec une autre ! Fiston, on gagne pas à tous les coups...

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, il releva brusquement les yeux de sa chope d'alcool. Un éclat de haine venait de s'allumer dans son regard alors qu'un souvenir traversait sa mémoire. Un visage, une voix….

_**L'époque de la malédiction est révolue… Saches qu'on ne peut pas toujours gagner.**_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, William serrait avec force sa chope rhum. Non, sa colère ne l'avait pas encore quittée. Elle déchirait ses entrailles comme un poison mortel le tuant à petit feu.

Dieu… arriverait-il à vivre avec cette perpétuelle violence ?

Cela avait trop duré. Il était tant de faire un choix !

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et ferma les yeux et fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'entendait plus le brouhaha des hommes ivres ni les rires gras des catins.

_Oui Jack, je me retire. Je redeviens l'homme que j'étais, celui du temps de mon ignorance. J'essaierais de te regarder et de ne pas voir le mal briller dans tes prunelles même si cela doit finir par me tuer ! Quant à toi Elizabeth, je vais te reconquérir. Je te le jure ! Je retrouverais le parfum de ta peau et la douceur de tes lèvres. Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Oui, je reviens sur le Black Pearl._

_Dieu se chargera lui-même de ton châtiment Sparrow ! Et moi, je serais là pour y assister..._

— Ça va gamin ?

Sortant de ses pensées, William tourna son visage vers la face rubiconde du tavernier.

— Quoi ?

— J'te demandais si ça allait. T'étais parti dans un autre monde !

Wil regarda étrangement son interlocuteur en esquissant un curieux sourire.

— C'était le cas et maintenant… tout va pour le mieux.

**O°O°O**

Des bribes de voix… des échos…

Une obscurité totale.

Elizabeth se sentait totalement vidée, privée de forces et avait la sensation de flotter dans le vide.

Brusquement, les ténèbres se transformèrent en violente lumière blanche et la jeune femme crut que son crâne allait éclater tant la douleur fut vive.

Jack était assis sur le lit de sa cabine et avait la tête d'Elizabeth posée sur ses genoux. En se cognant contre le mur, elle s'était ouvert le front au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. L'entaille saignait abondamment mais le capitaine et Comtero étaient parvenus a arrêter l'hémorragie.

Cependant, Elizabeth ne s'était toujours pas réveillée… mais dix minutes après que les deux hommes aient nettoyé la plaie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et un violent spasme la secoua.

—Elle revient à elle, bouge-toi Carlos !

A l'autre coin de la pièce, l'Espagnol était en train de préparer une mixture servant à cautériser sa blessure.

— Oui ! Ça vient !

Finissant d'écraser quelques herbes dans son récipient, il se précipita vers la blessée.

— Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous Mademoiselle Swann ! Je vais appliquer sur votre plaie une pommade pour qu'elle cicatrise...

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle repoussa maladroitement la main de Carlos.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelques notions de médecine qui m'ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

— Et tu crois que tu la rassures ? Ne perds pas de temps et mets lui cette foutue mixture sur le front ! déclara Jack en tenant fermement les bras d'Elizabeth le long de son corps.

— No… non, em… empêchez-le !

La voix de la jeune femme n'était qu'un murmure.

— Voyons chérie ! Je peux vous assurer qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, il m'a déjà soigné de nombreuses fois et voyez, je suis toujours là !

— Et je peux affirmer, reprit Carlos, que mes médications n'ont rien à voir avec sa folie !

La jeune femme se résigna alors et arrêta de lutter. Elle laissa l'ami de Jack la soigner comme il l'entendait.

Elizabeth devait bien admettre que les gestes de l'Espagnol ne lui procuraient aucun tourment, bien au contraire. Sa blessure devenait de moins en moins douloureuse au fur et à mesure qu'il appliquait l'onguent.

— Maintenant, vous allez vous reposer et reprendre des forces.

Effectivement, elle se sentait ensuquée voire droguée. L'odeur forte de girofle provenant de la pommade avait sur elle un effet soporifique.

Se levant le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme, Jack suivit Carlos hors de la cabine.

— Elle a eu de la chance ! Le coup qu'elle a reçu aurait pu la tuer...

— Ah oui ?

S'accoudant au bastingage, le capitaine refoula cette pensées macabre.

— Oui, la tuer ou la rendre amnésique voire aveugle.

— Quoi ? Crois-tu que c'est le cas ?

Jack s'était vivement retourné vers l'Espagnol, une lueur étrange dans son regard noir.

— Je ne l'espère pas mon vieux ! Aussi jeune et jolie ça serait dommage !

Levant son visage vers le ciel étoilé, Sparrow laissa les paroles de son ami résonner dans sa tête.

— Oui, dommage…

**O°O°O**

Le pas vif, William se dirigea vers le port de Costillas. Il avait entendu dire qu'un bateau de pêche se rendait à Isladuelle et espérait pouvoir monter à bord. Le _Moon Fish_ devait appareiller d'ici une heure et le jeune homme ne pouvait perdre encore du temps.

Avisant un homme près du bateau, il l'interpella :

— Marin ! Peux-tu me renseigner ?

— Ouais, tu peux toujours demander.

Le marin en question était assis sur la passerelle d'embarquement, une pipe à la bouche.

— Je voudrais me rendre à Isladuelle et je sais que ton bateau s'y rend.

— C'est le cas.

— Où est ton supérieur ?

— C'est moi le capitaine !

— Très bien. Acceptes-tu de me prendre sur ton bateau en échange de mes services ? Je ne te demande rien en échange, aucun salaire.

Regardant attentivement William, l'homme répondit.

— A ce prix là, j'veux bien t'embarquer.

Se redressant, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Will.

— Bienvenu à bord du _Moon Fish_, prépare-toi à retrousser tes manches!

**O°O°O**

—Terre en vue !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack. Cette satanée île pointait enfin le bout de son nez.

— J'avoue que je t'attendais impatiemment ma belle !

— Comment avez-vous deviné que j'étais derrière vous ?

Surpris, le capitaine se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Elizabeth.

Le soleil matinal donnait à sa chevelure des reflets de feu et faisait briller ses yeux noisette d'éclats dorés.

— Essayez-vous de me séduire, Miss Swann ? Serait-ce une technique de marquise peu farouche pour séduire les hommes ?

— Grands Dieux non ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Puis, s'approchant de son oreille, elle murmura :

— Je m'y prendrais autrement si c'était le cas…

Et de nouveau, la jeune femme se mit à rire sous le regard perplexe de Jack.

— Ma chère, je crois que ce mauvais coup sur la tête vous quelque peu embrouillé l'esprit.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de s'incliner vers l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

— Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Tout comme elle, il partit dans un éclat de rire qui réveilla Gibbs de son sommeil de bienheureux.

— Ah Jack ! Vous pouvez vous moquer autant que vous le souhaitez, rien ne peu gâcher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je suis bien trop heureuse d'être guérie de ce mauvais coup sur la tête !

S'accoudant au bastingage, elle ferma les yeux et offrit son visage aux embruns de l'océan.

— Je dois bien admettre que ce vieux Comtero a fait des merveilles ! C'est incroyable qu'en seulement deux jours vous soyez pratiquement remise de votre blessure.

— Je soupçonne Monsieur Comtero d'être un peu sorcier… dit-elle un brin rêveuse. Vous ne croyez pas ? De mon entaille, il ne reste qu'une petite marque rouge et je parie que demain, elle aura disparu !

— Possible… je ne serais pas étonné de voir cet Espagnol danser autour d'un feu et me jetant des sortilèges en tenue d'Adam.

— Aurais-je rêvé ou l'on parle de moi ?

Se retournant, Elizabeth se précipita vers Carlos.

— Je tenais à vous remercier pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigué et à m'excuser également pour avoir douté de vous !

La jeune femme prit alors les grandes mains de l'Espagnol et les serra chaleureusement dans les siennes.

Jack se surprit à envier son ami. Il n'avait jamais lu autant de gratitude dans son regard, même lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée de la noyade à Port Royal.

— Miss Swann, vous n'avez nul besoin de me remercier.

— Je vous en prie, appelez moi Elizabeth.

Le géant brun sourit à cette demande.

— Très bien Elizabeth. Comme je vous le disais, il n'est pas utile de me remercier. Dans un sens, il s'agit d'une action égoïste. Si je…

—Pardon ? s'écria Jack qui regardait l'Espagnol d'une manière qui en disait long.

— Je veux dire : si nous vous avions laisser mourir, nous aurions été privés de votre charmante compagnie et de cela, il n'en était nul question.

Ne pouvant se retenir, le capitaine Sparrow éclata de rire sous les mines curieuses d'Elizabeth et de Carlos.

— Pardonnez-moi mais c'est trop comique ! Amigo, on dirait un de ces anglais emperruqués qui peuplent les salons…

Son ami allait répondre mais Elizabeth le devança.

- Et quel mal y'a-t-il à s'exprimer convenablement ? Il n'est pas exclu qu'un pirate sache parler de façon correcte ? Par ailleurs, Monsieur Comtero ne ferait nullement tâche dans un salon, sa verve pourrait très bien rivaliser avec quelques lords soit disant bien éduqués.

— Je vous remercie pour ce compliment Elizabeth. Dorénavant, je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de faire mes choix de carrière. Quand j'étais jeune, seul la piraterie m'a ouvert ses portes, pas la noblesse…

Un silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne le brise :

— Veuillez m'excuser, intervint de nouveau Carlos. Je vais préparer mon matériel pour le dernier métal à couler.

Il s'inclina légèrement puis partit en direction de la cale

— Mais à quoi vous jouez ?

Elizabeth jubilait intérieurement.

— Pardon ?

— Ce sont les manières distinguées qui vous manquent ou est-ce le type méditerranéen qui vous plait ?

— Qui sait...

Jack était en colère et n'en savait pas vraiment la cause.

— Capitaine, nous pouvons mouiller ?

Gibbs venait de couper court à toute autre conversation avec la jeune femme.

—Oui, quelle question !

— Bah, les décisions c'est vous qui les prenez, C'est vous le capitaine.

— Sans rire... allez, on débarque !

— Oui, répéta Elizabeth gaiement. On débarque.

Et sur ces mots, elle se prépara à descendre à terre.

**O°O°O**


	7. Réflexions

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 7**

**Réflexions**

**O°**

— Mais c'est qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien le gamin !

— Ouais... on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie ! C'est le capitaine qui va être content !

Finissant de vider un espadon, William se tourna vers les deux marins affalés sur le pont comme deux phoques sur la banquise.

— Si j'étais à votre place, je ne me moquerais pas trop. C'est votre travail que je suis en train d'effectuer !

— Oh mais c'était un compliment… tu es le roi du décorticage Willy ! déclara le plus vieux des pêcheurs avec un radieux sourire édenté

— Will ! Je m'appelle Will, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

Le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience. Ces deux éponges ambulantes n'arrêtaient pas de le titiller depuis qu'il était monté sur ce rafiot moisi.

— Allez p'tit ! dit l'autre marin en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Reste calme… tu n'as plus que deux jours à nous supporter !

Le dit « p'tit » leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

— Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai hâte de débarquer. J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire votre travail et de voir vos sales têtes !

— Etrange… nous c'est plutôt l'inverse !

Et sur cette intelligente remarque, les vieux loups de mer éclatèrent de rire.

Quant au jeune Turner, il fit un grand effort de motivation pour ne pas sauter par-dessus bord.

— Allez, plus que deux jours, pensa-t-il. Seulement quarante huit heures et tu arriveras à bon port !

**O°O°O**

Allongée sur la plage déserte d'Isladuelle, la jeune femme se délectait de la voûte étoilée qui s'offrait à elle.

Cela faisait peut-être deux heures qu'elle était là et n'éprouvait toujours pas l'envie de partir.

Elizabeth ignorait si elle devait remercier le ciel ou le maudire. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, sa vie avait totalement changé de direction. Si elle s'était doutée qu'elle vivrait toutes ces aventures un jour...

Non. Finalement elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après tout, quelle autre fille de gouverneur pouvait se vanter d'avoir été enlevée par des squelettes, sauvée par des pirates et secouer comme un prunier par un Kraken ?

Et dire qu'elle était censée vivre comme une parfaite petite Anglaise…

Nul doute qu'Elizabeth aurait épousé James Norrington et serait partie vivre dans un hôtel particulier à Londres.

C'était une chance d'avoir pu faire ses propres choix.

N'importe qui devinerait que ce n'était pas à cette existence plate qu'elle était destinée mais bel et bien à une vie plus aventurière. Elle désirait agir dangereusement, avoir un esprit libre et… vivre une ardente passion.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

La jeune femme ne pensait pas à ces amours niés dont rêvaient ses camarades lorsqu'elle était au collège mais à un sentiment violent, douloureux, un besoin de l'autre quasiment vital.

Et c'était certainement la cause de so amour pour Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait lors du sommeil précédant les soins donnés par Carlos. Dans une sorte de douce inertie, elle avait vu sa vie défiler comme s'il s'agissait d'un catalogue d'images.

Ses actions passées et ses sentiments s'étaient alors clarifiés comme si elle avait vécu jusque là dans l'ignorance.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé William Turner.

L'amour qu'elle croyait ressentir pour le jeune homme n'était en fait qu'une profonde tendresse.

Elle se souvenait du petit garçon flottant sur l'eau, un médaillon pirate autour du cou.

Lorsque les marins l'avaient repêché, elle avait ressenti un puissant sentiment d'appartenance. Elizabeth s'était sentie responsable de lui et avait éprouvé le besoin de le protéger et quoiqu'il pouvait arriver, de toujours le sauver des flots. Elle lui avait promis.

_**Je veillerais sur toi, Will…**_

Oui, elle veillerait sur lui mais… pas en tant qu'épouse. Elle en était incapable.

Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack était totalement différent. C'était plus profond, plus cuisant…

La jeune femme se rappelait l'avoir détesté. Cet homme arrogant et égocentrique l'avait exaspéré au plus haut point. Et finalement, elle s'apercevait qu'elle l'aimait autant pour ses mauvais côtés que pour les bons.

_Était__-ce cela le vrai amour ?_

En tout cas, elle avait décidé de conquérir le capitaine Sparrow. La jeune femme était prête à tout pour posséder le cœur du légendaire pirate. Son bonheur était en jeu.

Que personne ne s'avise de l'arrêter. Elizabeth était amoureuse.

**O°**

Assis sur une caisse de rhum, un homme contemplait distraitement l'océan. Les rayons de l'astre nocturne semblaient l'auréoler d'un éclat surnaturel. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun sentiment et ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Tel une statue de marbre, il paraissait figé dans l'espace.

Près de lui était posé un livre. Sa couverture de cuire était usée mais l'inscription faite au couteau était toujours lisible.

_Journal de Carlos Juanes Comtero_

Une brise vint alors jouer dans le ciel et tourna les fines pages du manuscrit. Là ou son auteur s'était arrêté...

_10 septembre_

_Aujourd'hui, l'équipage et moi-même avons récupéré le dernier métal. Sa fonte se fera rapidement et la clé sera bientôt prête._

_Je me demande si Jack tient encore véritablement à ce trésor ?_

_Je le sens différent ces derniers temps. L'œuvre aurait-elle déjà commencé ? Il est pourtant tôt, trop tôt. L'heure n'est pas encore venue…_

_Mais tout est joué d'avance, personne ne peut changer le cours du temps. Telle une rivière, il coule et ne s'arrête jamais._

_Moi, je ne suis là qu'en spectateur. Mes actions ne suffisent pas à aider ceux qui en ont besoin._

_Ils doivent accepter leur sort comme j'ai accepté le mien._

_Peut-être souffriront-ils mais leur destin est de subir. Chacun de nous à un rôle précis dans le théâtre de la vie._

_Agirais-je mauvaisement ?_

_Journal, j'en arrive pourtant à la conclusion que tout cela est injuste. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi moi ? Cela fait trop longtemps que j'assiste impuissant à la destruction._

_Je suis las à présent mais…_ _je jouerai tout de même ma dernière représentation. Je ne sais la raison qui me pousse à continuer ce jeu mortel mais il en est ainsi. La fin sera peut-être belle même si j'en doute fortement…_

_Dieux, je ne me croyais pas si ignorant. Maintenant, la seule chose que je dois faire est attendre. Le dénouement est proche. Oui, je le sens. Rien que d'y penser, mon corps est secoué de tremblements. Des tremblements qui j'en ai peur, ne se calmeront jamais._

_Ma naissance était-elle aussi programmée ? Suis-je également ici pour subir le destin et sa loi ?_

_Possible…_

_Mais serais-je un jour pardonné ?_

_Tellement de question sans réponse…_

_Ô mon ami, mon journal ! Je me livre à tes pages comme à une seconde mère. Je suis certainement fou de croire que cela apaise mon âme mais dire le contraire serait mentir. _

_Il ne me reste plus que toi. Il ne me reste plus que moi._

_Tu n'es finalement que mon reflet puisque ce sont mes paroles que j'inscris sur tes feuilles. Pareil à un miroir, tu ne me renvoies que la triste vérité._

_La triste vérité…_

_Ô Puissances Divines !_

_Serais-je un jour pardonné ?_

**O°**

Tout l'équipage avait travaillé dur à la réalisation de la clé. En particulier Carlos qui pendant trois jours n'avait pas quitté son atelier.

Toujours concentré sur son ouvrage, l'Espagnol déclara sans lever les yeux :

— Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas terminé !

— Comment sais-tu que je suis entré ? J'ai fait encore moins de bruit qu'une débutante à son premier thé !

— J'ai deux très jolis yeux derrière la tête, cachés sous mon opulente chevelure.

— Oh ! répondit Jack la bouche arrondie. Et de quelle couleur sont-ils ?

— Devine !

Le capitaine Sparrow éclata de rire.

— Tu as toujours autant d'humour, même cerné comme un raton laveur !

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit _el mapache_ ?

— Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Bref, quand la clé sera-t-elle prête ?

Levant enfin les yeux, il porta son regard vers le capitaine. Celui-ci y vit luire une étrange lueur. Du regret ?

— Oui Jack, répondit-il. Bientôt, très bientôt…

— Parfait.

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, le pirate remonta sur le pont.

Le ciel était gris et menaçant, peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas lever l'ancre aujourd'hui. Baissant son visage, il vit Elizabeth discuter avec Gibbs.

Sentant deux prunelles sombres posées sur son profil, elle tourna la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Jack se sentit bêtement rougir sous son hale. Mais qu'avait-il en ce moment ?

Puis, tel un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

De nouveau, elle pivota vers Gibbs et continua de parler comme si de rien n'était.

Jack, lui, resta un moment sans bouger.

_Etait-ce vraiment à moi que ton sourire était destiné ? _pensa-t-il.

Le capitaine n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il croyait qu'une certaine animosité habitait Elizabeth à son égard… mais alors pourquoi ? Cette gamine avait des défauts mais il lui reconnaissait la franchise.

Il s'était toujours vanté d'être un excellent juge de la nature humaine. Il connaissait les regards trompeurs et autres faux semblants. Jamais le pirate ne s'était fait avoir sur quiconque. Sauf une fois.

Une seule et unique fois qui avait forgé sa légende.

— Aïe ! s'écria Jack en bondissant.

Carlos venait d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle il se tenait.

— Oh, désolé amigo ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière. Mais c'est plus de ta faute que de la mienne. Tu sais bien que je ne connais pas ma force ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

—Non mais je suis encore sur mon navire il me semble !

Puis dirigeant involontairement ses yeux vers Elizabeth, il ajouta :

— Je vais où il me plait d'aller.

Suivant le regard de Jack, Carlos inspira profondément.

— C'est vrai, fais ce qu'il te plait. Qui sait où nous serons demain…

— Voilà qui est parlé ! Allez, pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une voix familière lui coupa la parole.

— Comme le Black Pearl m'a manqué après un séjour sur un vieux rafiot !

Se retournant viollement vers la passerelle, le sang d'Elizabeth ne fit qu'un tour. William se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur la portière d'embarcation, un demi sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère ?

**O°O°O**

**Ndla : **Je tiens à vous remercier ( Ahmose, Mangaslover, Sirius-05, JessSwann et Zelda-sama ) pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !


	8. Elles

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 8**

**Elles**

**O°**

— Alors ?

Elizabeth avait cessé de respirer. William se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et était certainement sur le point de bouleverser ses plans.

Ses plans de bonheur.

Passant la portière d'embarcation, le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

— Pardonne-moi. Jamais je n'aurais du agir comme je l'ai fait. J'ai perdu la raison. Tu m'es tellement précieuse Elizabeth. Je préfère encore mourir que de te perdre. Si ta joie réside dans une vie de pirate, qui suis-je pour te barrer la route ? Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et même si tu ne veux pas de moi, permets-moi d'être ton ami. Oui, permets-moi de rester auprès de toi…

Elle avait du mal à garder l'esprit clair. Où était passé le sombre William Turner ?Qu'était-il arrivés à la flamme haineuse dans son regard et aux plis amers au coin de sa bouche ?

Tout semblait avoir disparu.

— Alors, m'autorises-tu à rester ?

— Euh… oui.

Aurait-elle pu répondre autre chose ? Malgré son désir de protection elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter mais elle ne pouvait lui avouer.

Pourtant, elle avait quitté Port Royal pour le rejoindre.

Mais par ailleurs, pourquoi Will était-il parti ?

Maudite ironie du sort ! Il était parti pour prévenir Jack que la flottille anglaise était à ses trousses. Enfin, véritablement et dangereusement à ses trousses. Dirigée par lord Cutler Beckett, celle-ci devenait une sérieuse menace.

— Ne t'en fais pas Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas là pour te causer des ennuis et encore moins pour t'espionner, ajouta-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées. Tu es totalement maîtresse de tes mouvements. Je ne suis pas un obstacle entre toi et ta liberté.

— Bien, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra furtivement contre lui.

— Tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas mais pria le ciel pour qu'il ait raison.

De son côté, Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il contemplait ces retrouvailles en essayant de rester neutre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous n'avons pas levé l'ancre ?

— Tu ne me l'a pas dit mais je suppose que tu pensais au mauvais temps. Ce qui explique que nous sommes toujours dans ce port, répondit Carlos qui n'avait pas bougé non plus.

— Exact.

Le capitaine se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès planait sur sa tête.

Toutes ses émotions semblaient se mélanger pour former un amas confus, un grand sac où était emmêlés raison et sentiment.

Jack avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître et ce constat lui faisait horreur. Il fallait que cela cesse.

S'approchant vers Gibbs qui était en train d'inspecter les canons, il déclara :

— Changement de programme. Nous allons rester une journée de plus ici. J'ai une course urgente à faire. Je vous laisse le plein commandement du Pearl pendant mon absence.

Et sans lui laissait le temps de répondre, le pirate se dirigea vers la passerelle qu'il descendit vivement pour se perdre dans les rues étroites d'Isladuelle.

**O°O°O**

L'odeur de friture et de poisson avarié commençait sérieusement à lui pesait sur le foie. De plus, l'atmosphère confinée de la taverne n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Jack avait retiré sa veste, déboutonné sa chemise et retroussé ses manches dans l'espoir d'un peu mieux respirer.

— Toi, t'as pas l'air de bonne humeur !

— Très perspicace.

— Si tu veux, je connais une bonne façon de te faire retrouver le sourire.

— Passe ton chemin.

La prostituée souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bah… on m'avait dit que le célèbre jack Sparrow avait le sang chaud. Comme quoi, les rumeurs…

— Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et pour ta gouverne, mon sang bouillonne à des vues plus… affriolantes.

— Quoi, répondit-elle plus amusée que vexée. Je ne te plais pas ?

Le pirate devait bien avouer que la jeune femme était loin d'être laide. En fait, elle était même belle. Chose étonnante pour une prostituée. En général, les catins se fanaient trop tôt d'avoir passé leur vie dans la débauche.

Mais pas cette fille.

De longues boucles brunes encadraient son visage au teint clair et aux joues rosées. Ses yeux gris parsemés d'éclats bleu nuit lui donnaient un air ingénu. Et en ce qui concernait ses formes, il n'y avait rien à redire.

Qui pourrait croire en voyant cette femme qu'elle vendait son corps mis à part sa tenue usée ?

— Je mentirais en te disant que tu es repoussante mais je n'ai pas envie de goûter à tes charmes. Allez, dis moi comment tu t'appelles que je puisse refuser ton invitation poliment.

— Constance.

Jack éclata de rire.

— Et c'est pas trop dur à porter ? Pour le métier que tu exerces, tu ferais mieux de changer de nom...

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

— Quoi ? répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

— Je veux simplement dire qu'avec toute la cavalerie à ton derrière, tu serais également avisé de changer d'identité.

Le pirate esquissa l'un de ses sourires en coin.

— Que veux tu que je te dise… on passe tous les pieds devant un jour ou l'autre !

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque fataliste et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas nos chers soldats anglais qui te préoccupent autant.

Sans répondre, il recula sa chaise et étira ses jambes sous la table.

— C'est une femme n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, Jack garda le silence.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette échoppe, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas penser à Elizabeth. Voilà qu'on venait lui torturer une nouvelle fois l'esprit avec ça !

— Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour donner des conseils mais tu peux toujours te confier à moi. Je sais être muette comme une tombe.

— Tu plaisantes ! Je ne veux pas perdre de ma superbe et ruiner ma légende pour tes beaux yeux…

La jeune femme le regarda un moment mais n'insista pas.

— Très bien, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Adieu donc, capitaine Jack Sparrow. Mais avant de partir, je tiens à te dire ceci : quel que soient les tourments que la vie t'infligera, tu n'as d'autre choix que de les subir. Personne n'y peut rien. Ni toi ni moi. Tout est écrit et tombe à point. Oui, que ce soit demain ou dans vingt ans, ça finira par arriver.

Ce fut au tour du capitaine de la fixer intensément.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

— C'est simplement une mise en garde.

— Une mise en garde ? Sais-tu quelque chose sur mon avenir ? Vois-tu le futur ?

— Non ! Je dirais plus que c'est une question de logique. Tous les grands hommes ont besoin de conseil. Profite de la vie car quoi que tu fasses, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant…

Et sur un clin d'œil, elle traversa la salle et sortit.

Quant à Jack, les mots de Constance ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. _Tourments, subir, tout est écrit, grands hommes…_

Lui ? Un grand homme ? Par Neptune, il n'en avait jamais douté !

Mais n'était-il donc pas fou d'avoir laissé filer une aussi jolie fille ? Il aurait certainement passé un bon moment et fait abstraction de ses préoccupations. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve !

Se levant prestement, il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

— Dis moi l'ami, j'aurais, euh… besoin de l'une de tes filles.

— Sers-toi ! Elles sont toutes là !

— Tu te trompes. Celle que je veux s'appelle Constance et vient justement de sortir. Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais la trouver par le plus humble des hasards ?

Le tavernier explosa littéralement de rire.

— Constance ? Avec un nom pareil, elle risque pas de récolter beaucoup la donzelle. Pourquoi pas Chasteté pendant que t'y es !

Puis, se calmant quelque peu il ajouta :

— Je ne sais absolument pas de qui tu parles.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

— Une belle brune aux yeux gris, ça te dit rien ?

— Non et je suis autant désolé que toi !

— Mais c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas rêvé !

— Rêvé non mais abusé du rhum peut-être.

— Hum…

L'esprit embrouillé, il sortit à son tour de la taverne.

Le soleil tombait sur l'île et dardait de ses rayons rouges le fort d'Isladuelle.

_**Profites bien de la vie car, quoi que tu fasses, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant…**_

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête.

Pour profiter de la vie, fallait-il encore avoir accès à tous ses désirs. Mais était-ce son cas ?

En réfléchissant, ce n'était pas cette prostituée qu'il voulait entre ses bras mais bel et bien Elizabeth.

C'était ses lèvres qu'il souhait embrasser, son corps qu'il voulait toucher…

Se rendant compte de ses folles pensées, il s'arrêta de marcher.

_Non Jack ! Ça fait longtemps que tu as dépassé ce genre de niaiseries. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu as choisi ! Souviens-toi… Un simple désir ! Un foutu désir, un besoin d'homme… Logique après tout, cette petite est bien roulée ! Ah, maudite…_

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une voix l'interpella. Une voix dont le timbre lui donna froid dans le dos.

Plaquant un sourire sur son visage trop sérieux, il se retourna calmement.

— Je te cherchais, Jack Sparrow.

**O°O°O**


	9. Double sens

**Chapitre 9**

**Double sens**

**WWWWWW**

Rien n'avait changé dans son apparence. Le temps semblait l'avoir oublié dans sa course comme Jack s'était efforcé de le faire.

-Oui Capitaine Sparrow, je t'attendais.

-Tiens donc… Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Je devrais être fier que tu te sois déplacée pour moi ! Il me semble que tu ne sors jamais de ta forêt.

Tia Dalma esquissa un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas changé non plus, répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Toujours le même homme. Ton ironie est aussi légendaire que ton histoire.

-On fait ce qu'on peut.

Le soleil avait fini par se coucher, laissant un vide dans le ciel.

Les lanternes avaient déjà étaient allumées et projetaient des reflets ambrés sur les pierres du fort.

-Conduis-moi sur ton navire Jack. Je te dirais alors pourquoi je suis ici…

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu me portes malheur. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : Femme à bord ne…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase tant le regard de Tia le figea.

-Ton bateau n'est plus à une femme près. Pour ce qui est du malheur, n'en parles pas trop tôt.

-Très bien. Inutile de me lancer un de tes mauvais sorts, nous pouvons y aller.

Lui faisant signe de le suivre, ils se mirent en marche vers le Black Pearl.

WWWWWWWW

Elizabeth était restée interdite en voyant cette étrange femme monter à bord.

Qui était-elle ?

La jeune femme avait voulu se renseigner auprès de Gibbs mais celui-ci avait pris soin de rester évasif sur ses réponses.

_Une femme qu'aurait connu Jack il y a très longtemps. _

Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait appris. En somme, bien peu de choses.

Dire que tout aurait bien pu se passer si William n'était pas _encore _revenu…

Elle se sentait dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs mais plus que jamais déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Quant à Will, tout paraissait aller le mieux du monde pour lui. Exécutant ses tâches avec plaisir, il discutait et plaisantait gaiement avec l'équipage.

Ayant également vu Tia, il se questionna aussi sur son identité.

Une interrogation bien différente de celle d'Elizabeth…

_Encore un de tes sbires Jack ? Ou une pauvre âme infortuné à qui tu as fait du mal ? _

Qui pouvait se douter que les pensées du jeune homme étaient si noires en le regardant. Son sourire et ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune rage ni haine.

Décidemment, facile à dire mais dur à croire.

L'air ne fait pas la chanson…

WWWWWWWWW

Le Capitaine et son _invitée _étaient confortablement installés dans la grande cabine.

-Voilà longtemps que mes pas n'avaient pas foulé ton sol, belle et courageuse Perle noire…

-Je ne te savais pas poète.

-Tu sais bien peu de choses sur moi.

-Tu parles de ton âge ?

Coupant court à son ton ironique, elle déclara :

-L'heure est grave Jack. Si je suis en face de toi aujourd'hui c'est pour te prévenir qu'un événement important va se produire.

-Un événement important ?

-Oui. Tu vas devoir faire attention. Il est parfois bon d'écouter sa raison, même pour un homme comme toi.

_Quoi !?_

Le pirate avait l'impression qu'il revivait la scène de la taverne. Tia se mettait à parler comme cette fille. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?

-Vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ? Toi et cette Constance me racontez les mêmes histoires ! dit-il en perdant son habituelle nonchalance. Je commence à en avoir assez des mises en garde et des prophéties !

La sorcière n'avait pas cillé sous les cris de Jack mais son regard s'était assombri.

-Tu as dit Constance ?

-Oui. Une catin que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !

S'étant levé, il saisit une bouteille de rhum posée sur son bureau et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas mis en garde avant ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu que j'allais risquer ma vie à cause d'une malédiction inca, pourquoi je….

Il s'arrêta subitement comme s'il en avait trop dit. Et secouant la tête, il but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

-Vous avez tous changé, reprit-il. Même toi.

Tia se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Non Jack. C'est toi qui as changé…

-Ne parle pas sans savoir !

-Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas.

Dis-moi Capitaine, depuis combien de temps refuse tu la réalité...

C'était plus un constat qu'une question car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse.

Là ou battait son cœur…

Jack ferma alors les yeux en se concentrant sur la chaleur que faisait naître les doigts de Tia dans son corps.

Quant à la sorcière, ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et étaient devenus complètement noirs.

Dans sa tête se succédaient des images. Des images d'un futur bien sombre mais… était-il proche, lointain ?

Elle se mit à trembler violemment en gardant toujours sa main posée sur la poitrine de Jack.

_tanalka ord galiar, tanalka ord galiar, tanalka ord galiar…_

Elle ne cessait de répéter ces mots tel une incantation.

Celui-ci, perdu dans un autre monde ne se rendait compte de rien.

Une douce langueur l'avait envahi lui donnant une sensation de sérénité.

Un sentiment qu'il ne se croyait plus capable de ressentir.

_tanalka ord galiar, tanalka ord galiar, tanalka ord galiar…_

Elle chuchotait presque mais parlait de plus en plus vite.

Puis, dans un léger sursaut, ses yeux reprirent leur aspect originel.

-Il est trop tard…Je ne peux plus rien.

Tia retira alors sa main et Jack retomba dans la réalité.

L'apaisante chaleur qui l'avait habité avait disparue et sentit un froid étrange monter en lui.

-La vie est injuste, ça ne devait pas finir de cette manière…

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il faiblement.

-Tu verras…

Elle sourit et posa une main sur la joue du Capitaine.

Jack sentit de nouveau cette étrange chaleur le gagner quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brusquement.

Carlos, une petite boite dans ses mains regarda étrangement la sorcière des marais. Il n'y avait ni surprise ni interrogation dans ses prunelles sombres…

-Désolée de te déranger. J'ai fini mon travail, voici ta clé ! Déclara l'Espagnol en jetant le coffret au pirate.

Il la rattrapa au vol en manquant de se la recevoir en pleine tête.

-Merci…

-De quoi ? C'est pour ça que je suis payé ! On se voit plus tard.

Et, s'inclinant vers Tia, Carlos repartit.

Celle-ci lança un dernier regard vers la porte et se retourna vers Jack.

-Je dois partir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Au revoir Jack Sparrow, qui sait quand nous nous reverrons…

-J'espère en enfer, répondit-il ayant repris totalement ses esprits.

La sorcière hocha la tête et posa une ultime fois son impénétrable regard sur le Capitaine puis sortit à son tour de la grande cabine.

Se retrouvant seul, Jack souffla profondément en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

Ne devrait-il pas se sentir heureux à présent ?

Carlos avait terminé la clé et l'or ruissellerait bientôt entre ses mains mais…

_Que va-t-il arriver ?_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles des deux femmes. En particulier un langage étrange dont le sens lui était inconnu.

_Tanalka ord galiar… _

_Mais que cela veut-il dire ?_

WWWWWWWWW

**NDLA: Joyeux Noël** à tous et encore merci pour vos revieuws !!!


	10. Faveur

**Chapitre 10**

**Faveur**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

- Vous ne trouvez pas l'atmosphère lourde ? demanda Elizabeth en levant son visage vers le ciel.

- Ouais, ça me fait penser à ce satané triangle des Bermudes !

- C'est la première fois que je ressens une impression pareille. C'est comme un mauvais pressentiment...

- Ne vous en faites pas Melle Swann, c'est certainement un orage qui s'prépare.

-Oui, sûrement…

Elizabeth quitta Gibbs pour un peu de solitude à l'avant du navire. S'asseyant par terre, elle s'adossa contre le bastingage et ferma les yeux en se remémorant les événements de la journée.

Celle-ci s'était déroulée normalement mis à part l'épisode de l'étrangère.

En sortant de la grande cabine, l'étrange femme à la peau sombre s'était avancée vers elle.

-_Bonjour Elizabeth._

_-Comment me connaissez-vous ?_

_-Qu'importe.Je tenais juste à ce qu'on soit présentées._

_-Et pour quelle raison ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes._

_-Je me nomme Tia Dalma._

-_Je ne suis pas plus renseignée._

_-C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, mis à part ceci : On ne récolte pas toujours ce que l'on sème et le fruit qui en germe n'est pas forcement celui qu'on esperait cueillir._

_-Je ne vois pas pourqu…_

_-Inutile de t'interroger, tu finiras par comprendre..._

Et sans attendre de réponse, Tia était descendue du Black Pearl sous le regard médusé d'Elizabeth.

Cela faisait à présent plus de quatre heures que la jeune femme essayait de comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

_On ne récolte pas toujours ce que l'on sème et le fruit qui en germe n'est pas forcement celui qu'on espérait cueillir._

Mais de quoi voulait-elle bien parler avec sa philosophie agricole ?

La fatigue commençait à la gagner sans pour autant défaire son esprit de ses interrogations. Le sommeil finit alors par l'envelopper, l'emmenant vers un étrange univers.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Après le départ de Tia, Jack était restait un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Un moment qui avait duré pas loin de cinq heures...

Poussant la porte de la cabine, il monta directement à l'avant du bateau. C'est ici qu'il aimait à penser, à se retrouver. Arrivé près du gouvernail, il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui.

Elle était là...

Il distinguait mal ce qui l'entourait mais il sentait sa présence. Cette nuit, la lune avait quitté le ciel pour rejoindre les profondeurs de l'océan, laissant les ténèbres recouvrir les lieux. Cependant, Jack percevait les contours de la jeune femme appuyée contre le bastingage. Sa respiration était régulière mais son sommeil paraissait agité. De faibles gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge, venant troubler le silence de cette étrange soirée.

S'approchant doucement, il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant.

-Hey, ça va ?

En reconnaissant la voix de Jack, son coeur s'emballa.

-... Oui, je crois.

-Que faisiez-vous ici ?

-Eh bien, je m'étais éloignée pour être un peu seule et... j'ai du m'endormir.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous être seule ?

Cette question la prise de court. Elle resta interdite un moment, essayant de trouver un échappatoire. La jeune femme ne pouvait avouer la vrai raison qu'il l'avait poussé à se réfugier ici.

_Eh bien cher Jack, je me trouve ici à cause de vous. Depuis que j'ai ouvert mon esprit et accepté la vérité, votre image ne cesse de me hanter. _

_Au fait, qui était cette femme que vous avez invité dans votre cabine ?_

Non, elle ne pouvait décemment dire une chose pareille.

-Pour tout dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara Elizabeth.

-Tttttssss... Je suis certain du contraire.

La jeune femme remercia le ciel qu'il fasse nuit ou sinon Jack aurait vu ses joues s'empourprer.

-Il fait noir, non ? Demanda Elizabeth afin de couper court à toutes autres questions susceptible d'être embarrassante.

-Chérie, c'est normal qu'il fasse noir ! Le contraire serait étonnant à trois heure du matin.

-Non, je veux dire si noir. C'est très étrange, c'est même...angoissant.

-Oh, oh... Melle Swann aurait-elle peur du noir ?

-Non ! Mais... je trouve étonnant que l'air soit si lourd et l'obscurité si intense !

-Je dois bien avouer que j'ai rarement vu une nuit aussi sombre mais, ça a son charme... Allez, venez ! Je vous offre un verre dans ma cabine, il doit bien me rester une goutte de rhum.

-Pourquoi pas, de toutes manières je n'ai pas les idées claires ! Un peu plus, un peu moins...

-Voilà qui est parlé, suivez moi !

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Jack.

-Aie ! s'exclama Elizabeth en se massant la jambe.

La jeune femme venait de se heurter violement à une caisse de bois.

-Tout va bien derrière ?

-Oui, mis à part le fait que je vais finir avec une jambe de bois avant d'avoir atteint votre cabine. Je ne vois absolument rien !

Jack se mit à rire en rebroussant chemin.

-Quand j'étais à Singapour, j'ai connu une femme avec une jambe de bois. Croyez moi, ça ne l'empêchait pas de...

-Évitez moi les détails s'il vous plait.

Riant de plus belle, il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth.

-Je vais vous aider, tenez vous à moi.

-Je...

-Si je ne vous aide pas, vous allez finir par dessus bord !

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit en marche. Descendant les escaliers, ils atteignirent rapidement le bureau.

Retirant son bras, il ouvrit la porte.

-Après-vous Milady.

Quand Elizabeth pénétra dans la cabine, elle fut éblouie par la lumière des chandeliers.

-Attendez, je vais arranger ça !

Soufflant tel et tel flamme, la pièce se retrouva baignée dans une ambiance tamisée qui reposèrent les yeux d'Elizabeth.

-Et voilà !

-Merci Jack, c'est très aimable à vous. Voyez, vous pouvez être galant quand vous le voulez.

Appuyant son regard de jais sur la jeune femme, il répondit :

-Qui vous dit que c'est de la galanterie ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Elizabeth mais elle ne cessa de fixer son interlocuteur. Elle ne pouvait dire si elle se sentait bien ou mal.

Elle avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus désirable du monde tout en étant la plus repoussante. Oui, les yeux du Capitaine étaient deux gouffres dans lesquels elle se sentait tomber. Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de cet homme si difficile à cerner ?

Elle se rendait bien compte à présent que sa détermination ne suffisait pas.

_On ne peut forcer une personne à en aimer une autre._

Le plus douloureux dans cette histoire c'est qu'Elizabeth ne voyait pas Jack éprouvait de tendre sentiments. Quelque chose se fêla alors en elle amenant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Jack fronça les sourcils en demandant:

-Tout va bien mon ange ?

_Mon ange..._

-Je ne sais pas...

_Bien sur que je sais comment je vais ! Mal, très mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que je mets dans un état pareil pour vous, je ne suis absolument pas sûr que vous le méritez._

Tournant le dos à Jack, elle marcha jusqu'au lit et s'y essaya. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle respira profondément.

De son côté, le Capitaine ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était flagrant qu'elle allait mal mais que pouvait-il faire ?

De plus, il devait admettre qu'il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

Faisant le tour du lit, il s'allongea près d'elle et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

-Vous avez envie d'en parler ?

-Je n'ai pas ce courage, répondit-elle doucement.

Le Capitaine leva les sourcils.

-C'était quoi cette réponse ?

-C'était quoi cette question ? rétorqua-t-elle

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je vois que votre humeur est entachée mais pas votre répartie. Je me disais simplement que vous aviez peut-être envie de discuter un peu, de libérer votre conscience.

Elizabeth se tourna vers l'homme allongé près d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas votre genre.

-C'est vrai.

Il regarda un instant Elizabeth puis ferma les yeux.

Profitant de cette occasion, elle contempla à son insu le célèbre Capitaine. Elle tenta de lui trouver des défauts mais elle en était incapable. Son esprit semblait transformer chaque aspects négatifs en qualité. Elle remarqua alors les ombres qui cernaient ses yeux. Elles étaient tellement marquées qu'on aurait pu croire que Jack n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis trois jours entiers.

Mue par une force incontrôlable, la jeune femme approcha sa main vers les halos sombre qui entouraient son regard.

Arrivée à deux centimètres de sa peau, elle recula._ Non, elle n'avait décidemment pas ce courage..._

Dieu, comme elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Rien qu'une fois, ne serait-ce comme un simple ami. Sentir à nouveau la douce pression de son corps contre le sien…

Bien sur, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il l'avait embrassé à Quebradas Costillas. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ?

Cependant, repenser à ce baiser lui faisait mal.

Elle savait que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, qu'il aimait jouer avec les gens. Alors pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi vouloir son contact ?

Que le Kraken vienne l'emporter si elle était capable de répondre. Mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait plus envie de penser. La jeune femme ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Se blottir dans ses bras.

_Allez, un peu de courage Lizzie ! C'est certainement le seul moment sincère que tu vivras avec lui. Allez !_

Elizabeth se mit à trembler et son coeur à battre la chamade. Elle ouvrit la bouche et...se ravisa.

Jack avait ré ouvert les yeux et contemplait le plafond de la cabine.

_Allez ! Je peux le faire !_

-Jack ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Est-ce que vous voulez bien… me serrer dans vos bras ?

Il redressa la tête, une lueur étonnée dans le regard.

-Vous parlez sérieusement ?

-...Oui.

Décroisant ses bras, il déclara non sans une étrange expression sur son visage :

-Allez, venez.

Elizabeth aurait pu mourir dans dix minutes qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas revenir en arrière. _Il avait accepté ! _

Elle s'allongea alors près de lui et le laissa l'étreindre. A demi couchée sur lui, elle avait un bras replié sur son torse et l'autre lui entourait la taille. Lui, avait un bras autour de son épaule et l'autre posé sur sa hanche qu'il caressait timidement avec sa main.

-Vous savez...C'est pas parce que j'en ai pas l'air que je ne suis pas... affectueux.

-Ah...se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

-Dites-moi, c'est vous ou moi qui tremble ?

Elizabeth sursauta légèrement.

-Euh, c'est moi. Désolée...

-Non, non...

Un court silence s'installa entre eux que Jack finit par briser.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui tremble...

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

_Maintenant c'est moi qui tremble..._

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Peut-être que...

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'heure, seule comptait l'apaisante chaleur que diffusait le corps de Jack pressé contre le sien.

Soudainement, la pièce se mit à tanguer violement et instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je cr...

Le Capitaine ne put finir sa phrase. Un hurlement sortant des profondeurs s'éleva dans les airs pour venir se répercuter dans le calme de la pièce.

Jack murmura alors quelque chose qu'Elizabeth ne comprit pas puis se redressa. Sautant du lit, il se dirigea vers la porte où l' on percevait derrière l'effervescence de l'équipage.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna et lança un regard étrange à la jeune femme.

-Elizabeth...commença-t-il. Je...

-Capitaine ! cria Gibbs en passant la tête à l'intérieur de la cabine.

-Oui, je sais. répondit-il du même ton.

Jack sortit alors de la cabine sans s'être une dernière fois retourné.

Assise sur le lit, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du hurlement abyssal, elle serra les poing en murmurant:

-Maudit Kraken... Maudits Pirates !

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

**NDLA **: Voici le 10 me chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, 1000 excuses si j'ai encore des lecteurs ! Décidemment, les études... Au fait, merci encore pour les reviews, je ne m'en lasse jamais lol. A la prochaine, Bises


	11. Il y a tant d'années

**Chapitre 11**

**Il y a tant d'années…**

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Fourmillant tels des insectes, l'équipage du Pearl accourait dans tous les sens. Tous se remémoraient encore l'ancienne attaque marine et chaque homme était prêt à bondir.

M Cotton avait allumé les lanternes ce qui rendait l'ambiance encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était. Les halos lumineux formait des points orangés dans l'obscurité comme si de gigantesques lucioles parsemaient le pont.

Jack, l'esprit totalement ailleurs se dirigea rapidement vers la barre. Tenant fermement les poignées de bois lisse, il tourna le gouvernail de toutes ses forces. S'attendant à suivre le mouvement, il se balança vers la gauche et…

c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva par terre, affalé sur le sol froid du navire.

Le gouvernail avait refusé de bouger.

Gibbs se précipita vers lui et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Le Capitaine regarda alors celle-ci sans pour autant sans saisir et murmura :

-Gibbs, cette satanée bestiole coince le gouvernail avec une de ses pattes visqueuses.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il en débouchant sa gourde de rhum. Que va-t-on faire si on peut même pas manœuvrer le bateau ?

Jack se releva en affichant un de ses célèbres rictus.

-La seule chose à notre mesure. Attaquer.

-Attaquer ? Reprit une voix derrière lui. Tu as un plan ?

Jack sursauta imperceptiblement.

_William…_

-Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un plan mais pour l'heure, je n'ai que ça à l'esprit.

Un nouveau cri vint à nouveau résonner dans la nuit comme si le monstre préparait son arrivée.

L'équipage déjà armé jusqu'aux dents attendait impatiemment les directives de leur Capitaine.

-Alors ? Pressa Gibbs.

Respirant profondément, celui-ci se dirigea vers le balcon surplombant le le pont principal.

-Marins ! Déclara-t-il fermement. Amorcez vos armes et soyez prêts à tirer ! N'épargnez aucun centimètre de chair que vous verrez sortir de l'eau. Un seul mot d'ordre : protégez le Black Pearl !

Les pirates hochèrent la tête en un consentement silencieux puis se positionnèrent rapidement.

Assurer la protection du navire c'était assurer sa propre protection. Si le Black Pearl restait à flot, ses occupants resteraient en vie.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Elizabeth sortit de la cabine quand les dernières paroles de Jack s'évaporaient dans l'air.

En quelques minutes, la fille du Gouverneur était passée par de multiples émotions : impatience, crainte, bonheur, inquiétude, colère… pour désormais finir par la peur. Tout comme les membres de l'équipage, elle se souvenait de la dernière visite du Kraken. Toute tremblante, elle monta les marches et s'arrêta près de Will.

Le jeune homme posa alors son regard sur elle et lui sourit comme l'aurait fait un ami. Posant une main sur son épaule, il murmura :

-Je suis désolé que tu ai à vivre ça, ce n'était pas ton destin.

-Que veux-tu dir…

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une violente secousse ébranla le navire projetant tout le monde à terre.

-Créature des ténèbres, progéniture de Satan !

Gibbs, que la crainte et la fureur avait rendu hystérique ne pu contrôler cette accès de rage. Son timbre de voix écorché résonna dans la nuit comme une rugissement sauvage.

Le kraken sortit alors ses tentacules qui vinrent s'abattrent sur le pont.

-Tirez ! Cria Jack.

En quelques secondes, les coups de feu fusèrent dans l'obscurité comme des éclairs zébrant le ciel. Le sang de la créature explosait dans l'air et retombait en une pluie brûlante sur le visage des pirates.

-Mets toi à l'abri Elizabeth ! Dit Will en empoignant la jeune femme.

-Non ! Je dois me battre, je fais aussi partie de l'équipage !

Cette simple phrase alluma en William une colère qui jusqu'à présent, s'était efforcé de réfréner.

-Écoute-moi, je ne te laisserais pas mourir de cette manière ! Ce n'est pas toi que ce monstre désire mais toutes ces âmes perdues ! Tu es Elizabeth Swann, la fille du Gouverneur et pas un pirate ! Ouvr…

Will ne termina pas sa phrase. Dans un rapide mouvement, il la renversa sur le côté lui évitant un violent coup de tentacule. Elle se retrouva alors couchée sous lui, son corps lui servant de bouclier.

-Voilà encore une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas que tu te batte, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir !

Et avec un regard volontaire, il se leva et attrapa une arme qui gisait à terre. Rejoignant les marins, il se jeta dans la mêlée en fendant l'air de son épée.

Pour Elizabeth, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle n'entendait plus les hurlements des marins ni la plainte monstrueuse du Kraken. Les paroles de Will résonnaient dans son esprit comme un cri dans un pièce vide. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Elle essaya de se relever mais la douleur qui l'étreignait l'en empêcha. Posant alors ses mains sur le bastingage, la jeune femme tenta de se contrôler.

Au dessus d'elle, les détonations tonnaient et le sifflement métallique des épées grinçait dans le ciel obscur.

Non, ce n'était pas la même souffrance que celle endurée à Quebradas Costillas quand William l'avait trouvé dans les bras de Jack. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus violente, plus douloureuse encore.

Elle se faisait pitié…

_Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer ? _

Dieu, elle ne savait plus où elle en était...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Comme une puissante drogue, il sentait la joie couler dans ses veines. Cela faisait tant d'années…

-Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois Jack, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ! Dit le capitaine en rangeant sa longue-vue.

Un semblant de sourire s'inscrit alors sur son visage devenu monstrueux.

-Abordons-nous le Black Pearl ?

Se retournant vers son maître d'équipage, Davy Jones déclara :

-Oui, moi et ce cher Jack avant un compte à régler et j'aimerais le lui rappeler en personne !

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Les yeux embués de larmes, Elizabeth réussit à se redresser. Elle chancela et se rattrapa au mat du navire. A travers le voile qui brouillait sa vue, elle voyait des ombres bouger rapidement en des mouvements macabres. La jeune femme essaya alors de se diriger vers le balcon en esquissant quelques pas maladroits.

-Elizabeth !

Tournant son visage vers la voix qui l'appelait, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Une main la saisit alors par le bras en la forçant à s'accroupir.

-Vous êtes folle, cria Jack. Vous voulez vous faire tuer ! Si c'est le cas, sachez que vous vous y prenez à merveille !

-Quelle importance…

Le capitaine fronça les yeux en approchant son visage du sien.

-Serait-ce de la folie ou de la bêtise ? Je devine parfaitement ce que vous pensez et sachez que c'est totalement démesuré.

-Quoi, répondit-elle presque inaudible ment.

Mais qui était cet homme face à elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'elle croyait connaître. Son regard n'était plus que deux prunelles noires. Plus aucune douce lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux.

Oui, son regard était celui d'un étranger alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

_Il savait _

_Donc…_

_Il ne ressent rien !_

Son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle mordit sa lèvre pour refréner un hurlement et celle-ci se mit à saigner. La douleur lui arracha une plainte qui sortit de sa gorge en une sorte de gémissement. Son ventre se contracta et de long tremblements secoua son corps.

_Il sait, Will sait… Et moi ? Et moi ? Et moi ? Et moi…_

-Elizabeth !

L'appel de Jack lui venait de loin, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient en lui promettant mille tourments. Et en un dernier sursaut, la jeune femme sombra dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

-Non Elizabeth, ce n'est pas le moment !

REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

Le cri qu'avait poussé Jack avait surpassé celui du Kraken si bien que Gibbs l'entendit au pied des escaliers. Celui-ci grimpa les marches quatre et quatre en évitant les débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol.

Quant au monstre marin, il ne cessait ses attaques contre le navire. Il concentrait désormais ses tentacules à l'avant du bateau en une masse de serpents géants écrasant tout sur son passage, faisant dangereusement pencher le navire.

- Par les nageoires de Neptune ! Elle est blessée ? Demanda le maître d'équipage en s'écroulant près de Jack.

-C'est possible… il va falloir la mettre à l'abri !

-Voyons Capitaine, il n'y a aucun endroit sûre ici !

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

William venait de surgir un mousquet à la main et une rapière dans l'autre. Ses vêtements étaient couvert de sang et une profonde entaille barrée sa joue. Se précipitant vers le jeune femme, il prit ses mains inertes dans les siennes.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Répéta-t-il encore plus durement.

-Elle s'est évanouie, déclara Jack sur le même ton.

-Par les Dieux Marins, ce n'est pas le moment de causer ! S'épouvanta Gibbs. Il faut absolum…

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase.

Les trois hommes se sentirent glisser comme aspirés par un gouffre. Ils se rattrapèrent vivement à la balustrade, Jack et Will tenant fermement Elizabeth. Les hurlements de l'équipage redoublèrent en intensité au fur et à mesure que les marins tombaient dans les eaux noirs. Seul quelque hommes avait réussis a s'accrocher au grand mat y compris M Cotton, son fidèle perroquet agrippé à sa frêle épaule.

Le Black Pearl venait soudainement de se soulever, la poupe flottant dans le vide.

La créature avait saisit entre ses tentacules la proue qui baignait désormais dans la mer des caraïbes.

A cet instant, tous les cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Même le cœur de la jeune femme évanouie cognait à tout rompre, confronté à un problème totalement différent de celui de ses compagnons de voyage. Tous se demandaient si une issue était encore possible ou si l'espoir était totalement envolé.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Il faut faire quelque chose, cria Will. On ne tiendra pas longtemps !

-Faire quoi ? Rétorqua Gibbs.

-Je n'en sais rien mais il faut trouver quelque chose !

Tournant son visage vers Jack, le jeune homme assena :

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette créature poursuit-elle le navire ? A moins que ce soit toi qu'elle poursuit !

-Certainement, avoua le Capitaine perversement. J'ai toujours eu plus d'ennemis que d'amis.

Le sang de William se mit à bouillonner encore plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumé.

_Tu portes une malédiction Jack Sparrow et je pris l'enfer de venir te chercher !_

Quel exutoire ça aurait été si Will avait prononcé ses pensées à haute voix.

Quoiqu'il puisse en être, il n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir lui répondre. Un son comme sorti d'outre tombe s'éleva dans l'air.

Un sorte de plainte telle la note d'une corne de brume résonna aux oreilles des pirates.

Brusquement, le Kraken retira ses bras ventousés et le Black Pearl retomba alors violement sur l'eau faisant rebondir ses occupants brutalement.

Will, Jack, Gibbs et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent projetés contre le bastingage, malmenés par leurs propres bras ou jambes.

Le choc sortit la jeune femme de son inconscience qui mit un temps à reprendre ses esprits.

-M. Gibbs, votre pied me fait de l'œil sous mon nez ! Cria Jack.

-Désolé Capitaine, répondit-il en se relevant prestement. J'essaierais de mieux tomber la prochaine fois.

-J'y compte bien, rétorqua-t-il en se levant à son tour.

De son côté, William aidait Elizabeth.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Ça va…

-En êtes-vous certaine ? Déclara Sparrow d'une voix étrange.

Se retournant vers Jack, elle déclara faiblement :

-Peut-on être véritablement sûre de ses certitudes ?

Il ne répondit pas mais la fixa durement.

-Eh bien, réponds Jack ! Peut-on être véritablement sûre de ses certitudes ?

Le sang du Capitaine ne fit qu'un tour.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu cette voix…

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	12. Le Pacte

**Chapitre 12**

**Le Pacte**

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

-Eh bien réponds Jack, peut-on être véritablement sûr de ses certitudes ?

Le regard glacial de Davy Jones se posa sur Sparrow alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Nul n'avait vu son vaisseau sortir de l'eau et se ranger près du Pearl. L'ex être humain qu'était ce monstrueux Capitaine s'était matérialisé comme par magie.

En était-ce d'ailleurs ?

Non, il s'agissait plutôt d'une malédiction, une sentence infligé par quelque cœurs noirs pour punir ceux qui ont le plus souffert !

-Quelle question pertinente, répondit-il sans se démonter par la vue cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à lui.

A ses côtés, l'équipage qui avait survécu semblait pétrifié. Seul Will paraissait garder son sang froid tenant serrer contre lui Elizabeth aux yeux exorbités par la frayeur.

-Tu ne réponds pas ! Cela te rappellerait-il des souvenirs ?

-Il me semble que non.

Les yeux couleur d'océan de Davy Jones s'étrécirent.

-Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire Jack ? Nous avion conclu un pacte !

-Oh, ça…

Oui, Jack s'en souvenait parfaitement. Dans les moindres détails... Il avait pratiquement vendu son âme pour récupérer son cher navire, la seule chose qu'il eu véritablement aimé bien qu'actuellement, il eut certains doutes à ce sujet.

Par le fond, il avait pactisé avec Jones pour ressusciter son bateau sous un nouveau nom. Symbole d'une nouvelle vie.

-Tu n'as pas honoré ta parole ! Je t'avais même donné plus de temps qu'il en fallait. Cinq ans Jack. Cinq années pour conclure l'affaire !

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Davy dégaina son épée en se rapprochant de lui.

-Ne te joue pas de moi misérable !

Le légendaire Pirate devait gagner du temps. Pour une énième fois, seule une pirouette pourrait peut-être le sauver. _Les sauver…_

Déglutissant difficilement, il bomba son torse pour se donner contenance.

-Je veux bien admettre que je n'ai pas honoré une partie du contrat. Tu avais dit qu'_ils _devaient périr en mer. Malheureusement, c'est sur terre que leurs cadavres se sont décomposés.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont bel et bien morts ? Tu devais les envoyer par le fond, je devais récupérer leurs âmes pour leur assurer une éternité de souffrance !

A ces mots, Jack réprima un frisson de dégoût quand le souvenir des conditions macabres de ce marché s'installait en lui. En échange du navire, il devait trouver cinq âmes toujours prisonnières de leur enveloppes charnelle. Des âmes d'enfants…

Le rituel consistait à leur lier les mains avec des algues et de bander leurs yeux avec un morceau de voile noir. Puis, avec l'extrémité d'un coquillage pointu, dessiner sur leur nuque un cœur. Un cœur brisé.

Cela fait, ces petits corps devaient être jetés en pleine mer afin de suffoquer à jamais dans la noirceur des abysses.

-C'est bien ce que je veux dire !

-Dis-moi ce qui t'a empêché de le faire ?

Cette fois-ci, le pirate n'aurait pas à mentir.

-J'ai eu quelques problèmes de… transport en cette période.

-Tiens donc !

-C'est la vérité !

Sortant une pipe vermoulu de son manteau, il la porta à sa bouche et la bourra. Une fois allumée, une fumée s'en dégagea alors et embauma l'air d'une odeur nauséabonde. Une odeur qui n'avait rien avoir avec du tabac mais plutôt avec l'âcreté pestilentielle d'une chair marine en décomposition.

Si l'enfer devait avoir une odeur pensa Jack, ce serait celle-ci.

Avisant le froncement de narines significatif de son interlocuteur, Davy Jones se rapprocha perversement de lui.

-Comment te croire Capitaine Sparrow… Je n'ai aucune preuve de leurs morts. Tu pourrais très bien me mentir étant donné l'absence de leurs pauvres âmes dans mon antre.

Jack essayait tant bien que mal à ne rien laisser paraître. Personne ne l'aurait épargné ces temps-ci... Pour se l'avouer, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Le pirate savait pertinemment quelle image il renvoyait. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pu lui-même se décrire. Là était sa célèbre personnalité.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, le destin semblait le narguer et la chance semblait avoir tourné.

Jack Sparrow était devenu trop sérieux et pire encore… totalement différent.

-Que me veux-tu ? Déclara-t-il soudainement, incapable de jouer avec les mots.

-Tu dois payer ta dette !

-Et c'est pour cela que ton monstre poursuit le Black Pearl ?

-Non, c'est pour cela qu'il te poursuit. Si dans ton équipage, des pertes sont à déplorer, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi seul qui est visé.

Le sang du Capitaine Sparrow s'était brusquement glacé tandis que celui de William bouillonnait.

_Je l'ai toujours su ! Finalement, mes paroles ne sont pas tombées dans l'oubli. L'enfer est bel et bien venu te chercher Jack et je suis au premier rang._

Le jeune homme sentait ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire victorieux mais il se força à l'impassibilité en pensant à Elizabeth serrée contre lui. Quant à elle, apeurée comme un animal traqué tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Cependant, je veux bien t'accorder une dernière chance.

_Quoi !_

Will avait sursauté violement mais n'avait rien dit. Du moins, rien à haute voix.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Jack sentant ses derniers espoirs s'envoler.

Le monstrueux pirate arrondi sa bouche en une sorte de sourire malsain.

-Puisque tu as enterré les corps, déterre-les ! Ensuite, déposes ces _petits _os dans un coffre et fais-moi le parvenir.

Il laissa passer un temps puis reprit sadiquement :

-Dans ma suprême clémence, je vais même t'éviter un voyage. C'est moi qui viendrait récupérer mon dû. Tiens-toi prêt Sparrow, je t'accorde deux mois.

Jack sentit une forte nausée l'envahir au point de perdre son teint halé sous un masque blanchâtre.

_Il ne pouvait faire ça ! Il avait déjà cru y échapper une fois… Maudit destin, traître de la vie !_

L'obscurité semblait s'être encore intensifiée et pesée encore plus lourdement. Son malaise s'amplifia lui aussi rendant son esprit lent.

Néanmoins, une question le taraudait. Oui, cela faisait cinq ans que cette funeste interrogation le harcelée.

-Pourquoi des enfants ? Demanda-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Davy aspira alors une bouffée de fumée noire puis répondit calmement avant de disparaître comme il était apparu.

-Leurs morts engendrent de profondes souffrances et leur agonies sont plus douloureuses. Telle est la beauté de l'innocence.

Quand les derniers mots de Jones résonna dans les oreilles de Jack, celui-ci tomba à genoux, totalement épuisé. 

Dans un mouvement de remous, le Hollandais Volant plongea dans la noirceur de l'océan retirant dans son élan le manteau noir des cieux.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Le paysage avait enfin retrouvé sa normalité. Le disque blême de la lune commençait à disparaître laissant place à un jour nouveau. Le ciel avait pris une teinte douce, un bleu saphir éclairci par les nuances nacrés de matin qui pointait. Au loin, quelques cris de mouettes venait troubler le silence de ce tableau devenu serein.

Les survivants sortirent alors de leurs cachettes improvisé. Les disparus étaient nombreux. Seul restaient Gibbs, M. Cotton, Marty et quelques hommes.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine en incluant Jack, Will et Elizabeth.

Toujours à genoux, le Capitaine tenter d'analyser ce qui venait d'arriver. Ce démon était revenu le hanter après toutes ces années. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il aurait oublié !

Il se revoyait encore, il y a maintenant tant d'années accepter ce maudit marché. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais touché à ces enfants ! Il en était incapable… Et même aujourd'hui, ses mensonges se retournaient contre lui.

-Capitaine ? Demanda Gibbs d'une voix terne.

Reprenant son rôle comme il l'avait toujours fait, Jack se leva et afficha un sourire narquois. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose s'était fêlé en lui, définitivement laissant place à un violent sentiment.

-Tout le monde a entendu tête de poulpe ?

-Mais Capitaine, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Demanda Gibbs, faisant référence aux meurtres d'enfants.

Le maître d'équipage regarda alors Sparrow comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Me croyez-vous capable de faire cela cher Second ?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Non, pas le moins du monde !

-Me voilà rassuré et j'espère que vous l'êtes tous aussi ! Déclara-t-il en s'adressant à la ronde.

WWWWW

Elizabeth, sortie de sa torpeur s'était dégagée de Will. A l'instant présent, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Non, plus aucune émotion ne troublait son cœur et son esprit. La jeune femme se sentait vidée. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'assit contre le mat et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais vous aider à inspecter l'équipage. Dit William à Gibbs cherchant à se changer les idées.

-Merci petit.

Le bilan était effectivement lourd.

-Va falloir se remettre Capitaine… Mais on est toujours suffisamment nombreux pour naviguer ! Débita mollement le maître d'équipage avant de citer les noms des survivants.

-Vous avez tout fouillé ?

-Oui, de fond en comble. Même votre cabine Capitaine.

Jack réalisa alors ce que cela signifiait.

-En êtes-vous certain ? Les yeux plissés comme dans une intense réflexion.

-Absolument.

Sparrow inspira alors longuement en levant son visage vers l'aurore qui finissait de naître.

-Adios Amigo… murmura-t-il à la brise matinal.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	13. Intus et in Cute

**Attention lemon...!**

WWWWW

La lune luisait comme un diamant lorsque les trois silhouettes arrivèrent sur la plage. Toutes vêtues d'une longue cape noir, elles marchaient d'un pas tranquille.  
Ayant atteint le rivage, les trois ombres retirèrent leurs mantes et révélèrent leurs visages à la nuit.

_Un homme…_

Et…

_Deux femmes._

Se détachant du groupe, celle à la peau sombre s'avança lentement dans l'eau et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

-Dionos, Meldoror…Nous voilà à nouveau réunis.

Sa voix grave semblait résonner dans l'air comme une triste mélodie.

_Oui, celles qui restent graver dans nos mémoires et nous quittent jamais…_

-Et tu sais à quel prix Oriar, nos retrouvailles ne présagent que le malheur, répondit le valeureux Dionos.

-C'est notre destin…

-Nous pouvons changer son cours, nous avons ce pouvoir ! clama Meldoror, ses yeux gris étincelants d'un éclat surnaturel.

-Oui, mais… là n'est pas notre rôle.

-Tu prophétises Oriar ! Nous ne pouvons laisser cette tragédie arriver. Toi, connue de tous comme la puissante Tia Dalma, tu peux les aider !

-Et toi Dionos, le bon et brave Carlos Comtero. Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais présent plus que je ne l'étais moi-même ? Et toi Meldoror, ou devrais-je dire Constance. N'as-tu pas accompli ton devoir ?

-Oui, je l'ai accomplie. Cependant, notre concours fut si bref…

-A quoi nous sert donc notre force, nos pouvoirss si ce n'est pour regarder le monde s'effondrer ? Reprit Carlos, les poings serrés par la colère.

Oriar inspira profondément et se détourna afin de faire face à l'océan.

-Il ne s'agit pas du monde… Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire. Nous ne sommes que les messagers.

-Pourquoi ô puissante sorcière ? Pourquoi les abandonner…

Dionos, Carlos… n'attendait pas de réponse. Il la connaissait déjà. Membre de l'Oracle qu'il était, il ne pouvait qu' accepter ce funeste sort sans réagir.  
Baissant sa tête brune en signe de résignation, il avança lui aussi dans l'eau retrouvant peu à peu les pouvoirs qu'il avait quitté.

La belle Meldoror répondit alors :

-Leurs destins sont étroitement liés. Jack, William et Elizabeth forment l'harmonie divine. Chacun se complète sans le savoir d'où leur haine et leur amour. Là est le plus dramatique. Ils se mutilent et se détruisent… Ce qui en résultera changera leurs vies à jamais.

A son tour, Constance entra dans la noirceur de l'océan appréciant ses forces renaître en elle.

Ainsi positionné, l'Oracle formait un triangle avec la sage Oriar en tête. Sans se retourner, le visage toujours en direction de l'horizon, elle déclara :

-Mes amis, il est l'heure de tirer notre révérence. Notre travail est terminé et…quoique nous puissions faire, il est désormais trop tard.

Et aussi vivement qu'un éclair zèbre le ciel, le trio disparu en laissant derrière eux l'écho d'une bien mystérieuse conversation.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours que le Kraken avait attaqué le Black Pearl. Jack était rarement sorti de sa cabine. Il passait ses journées et ses nuits à boire. Pourtant, l'alcool n'arrivait plus à le contenter. Il se trouvait toujours dans le même état malgré les quantités de rhum qu'il ingurgitait.

Allongé à même la table fixée au sol de sa loge, le Capitaine regardait le plafond d'un air étrangement froid. Sa bouche esquissait un pli amer et ses yeux déjà noircis par le khôl protecteur semblait plus sombres que jamais.

Il avait tiré les lourd rideaux de brocart rouge sur la baie vitrée, ne laissant passer qu'un faible rayon de soleil.

_Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? _

Jack en avait aucune idée

_Deux, trois heure de l'après-midi peut-être ?_

Se retourner vers l'horloge aurait été facile mais cela lui importait tellement peu.

Sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée laissait entrevoir une partie de son torse imberbe. Posant une main là où battait son cœur, il murmura lentement :

-Voyez-vous ça… tu arrives encore à battre.

Cet évident constat le fit sourire de manière narquoise. Oh oui, son cœur battait encore… tout comme celui enfermé dans le coffre.

Ce coffre qu'il convoitait tant il n'y a de cela pas si longtemps.

Faisant glisser sa main le long de son ventre jusqu'à son bassin, il la plongea dans sa poche et en ressortit une clé.

Cette fameuse Clé que Carlos lui avait fabriqué...

Refermant sa main sur le métal chaud, il serra…

Il serra jusqu'à avoir l'empreinte de cette maudite clé gravée sur lui. Jack sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa chair comme un fer. La douleur était insupportable et cependant, il continua.

Ce fut deux coups tapés à la porte qui arrêtèrent son geste.

Fronçant les sourcils, il aboya :

-Que personne ne vienne troubler ma vue, partez !

Après un court instant, les coups recommencèrent.

Le Capitaine se leva alors et ouvrit la porte qu'il avait verrouillé. Le visage baissé, Elizabeth se tenait derrière. Elle avait dénoué ses cheveux et enlevé sa veste ne portant plus que ses bottes, ses pantalons et sa chemise.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Jack en la fixant durement.

-Eh bien, je… me demandais la raison de votre isolement... Répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

Jack posa nonchalemment sa main sur le chambranle de la porte et l'autre sur sa taille. Ce faisant, les pans de sa chemise s'écartèrent, offrant une vision de son torse à la jeune femme.

-Nous avons tous nos petits secrets… Savez-vous ce qu'est vivre et laisser vivre ?

Elle accusa le coup en devenant écarlate.

-Oui…je…bien sûr. Je voulais simplement…

Un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage du Capitaine. Un bien étrange sourire…

On aurait dit qu'il prenait plaisir à contempler la confusion d'Elizabeth.

_Pauvre petite… Elle a l'air tellement perdue, tellement fragile…tellement…désirable…_

Ce constat alluma alors un feu dans le corps de Jack. Il arrivait sans peine à l'imaginer gémissant et criant sous ses assauts.

Mais… finalement…

_Que le retenait-il ?_

-Et si nous poursuivions cette conversation à l'intérieur ?

L'intéressée plissa les yeux, surprise par cette demande.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez voir personne ?

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Puis, penchant son visage vers le sien.

-Mais vous, chère mademoiselle Swann, reprit-il. Vous êtes une exception.

Dans son regard noir, quelque chose inquiéta Elizabeth. Il y brillait une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Arrivé près de son oreille, il murmura :

-Nous pourrions en profiter pour mettre… certaines choses au clair.

Sur ce, il retira son bras et céda le passage à la jeune femme.

Quand elle fut entrée, il verrouilla silencieusement la porte…

WWWWWWW

Elizabeth trouvait l'atmosphère affreusement lourde dans la cabine.

Il y flottait une odeur qu'elle distinguait mal. Une sorte de suavité écoeurante comme… des fleurs fanés.

Elle constata également qu'il faisait bien sombre. L'unique rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers les tentures ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce.

-Ne pourrait-on pas tirer les rideaux ?

-J'avoue que je préfère les lieux tamisés… Ne vous inquiétez pas trésor, l'obscurité ne m'empêche pas de contempler votre beauté. Au contraire, les ombres jouant sur votre visage ne font que l'accentuer.

Elizabeth resta muette de surprise. Ce n'était pas tant ce compliment qui l'étonnait mais la manière dont Jack l'avait prononcé. Sa voix s'était faite très grave, très lente comme s'il avait proféré une menace.

Elle recula, un frisson courant le long de son échine.

-Bien…euh…nous sommes là pour régler quelques détails me semble-t-il.

Le Capitaine, ayant vu son geste de recul esquissa un sourire en coin, ses yeux toujours rivés à ceux de la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit mais…les paroles sont faites pour revenir dessus.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Elizabeth en reculant encore, bientôt appuyée contre la table.

Une peur incompréhensible l'avait saisie.

Le Capitaine, toujours ce demi-sourire sur les lèvres se rapprochait doucement.

Son regard avait changé. Ses yeux rieurs avaient laissé place à ceux d'un étranger. D'une insondable profondeur, il y brillait un éclat dangereux.

-Eh bien, il y a des choses plus agréables à faire que simplement parler…

_-Jack ?_

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle buté contre la table.

En profitant pour bloquer la jeune femme, il se posta devant elle. Elizabeth ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

-J'aimerais sortir… S'il vous plait !

-Et s'il me plait d'en décider autrement ?

Brusquement, Jack saisit ses poignets en les serrant fermement.

-Vous voudriez me laisser seul, dans cet état… chuchota-t-il en se collant à elle, lui montrant la puissance de son désir derrière la barrière de leurs vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_Elizabeth ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait pas…_

Brutalement, il la renversa sur la table.

-Voilà le véritable comportement d'un pirate ! Vos fades histoires de forbans au grand cœur ne sont que fadaises.

Elle cria et essaya de le repousser avec ses jambes mais le Capitaine avait bel et bien une poigne de fer.

-Oh, milles excuse milady ! Une table n'est pas assez raffinée pour vous…

Lui attrapant les deux bras, il la remit debout et la poussa sur le lit qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

-Là, c'est beaucoup plus digne de votre rang.

-Jack, non !

-Vous ne me simplifiez pas la tâche jeune Elizabeth, je vais devoir employer la force…

Dans un étonnante parade, il réussit à détacher sa ceinture tout en la gardant captive.

Elizabeth ne cessait de hurler, ses poumons étaient en feu et son cœur au bord des lèvres tant elle tremblait de peur.

_Mais pourquoi personne ne l'entendait ?_  
-S'il vous plait, arrêter, je ne veux pas !

Sans l'écouter, il l'attacha au montants du lit en serrant son lien de fortune bien fort.

-Vous ne voulez pas… je suis surpris… Soyez la bienvenue à bord d'un vaisseau pirate mademoiselle Swann, voilà le vrai sort qu'on réserve au filles de Gouverneur.

Retirant les bottes de la jeune femme et arrachant ses pantalons, il s'allongea sur elle.

-La nature a été clément avec vous… tout comme elle l'a été avec de nombreuses catins ! Ce sera tout de même un réel plaisir que de vous prendre…

Il joua un instant avec le tissu de la chemise d'Elizabeth avant de caresser durement ses seins.

-On récolte ce que l'on sème, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sur ces paroles, il défit les quelques lassets qui maintenaient son haut de chausse.

Écartant ses cuisses avec violence, il se positionna, prêt à entrer en elle.

-Pourquoi ces pleurs Elizabeth ? Tu as tout fait pour que je te remarque, pour que je te désire ! Tu voulais que je te possèdes… Je vais donc assouvir ton souhait.

D'un violent coup de reins, il la pénétra. Il mit dans ses mouvements cette violence, cette rage qui ne cessait de l'habiter depuis qu'il avait revu Jones.

Elle, ne pouvait plus hurler, sa voix venait de se briser.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues laissant des sillons brûlant sur sa peau.

-Oh… Peut-être est-ce trop rapide pour toi ? La douceur te conviendrait mieux… hoqueta-t-il avant de sourire perversement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ralentit son allure. Elle tenta alors de se dégager mais Jack la tenait beaucoup trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse tenter d'échapper à son assaut.

Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé une douleur pareille. Chaque poussé était comme des centaines de lames dans sa chair, des milliers d'aiguilles transperçant sa peau afin de mutiler son âme. Cette lenteur était encore pire que son tempo rapide s'il pouvait en être possible. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir comme si Jack voulait laisser son empreinte gravée en elle.

-Ça ne va toujours pas ? Je ne te savais pas si difficile !

Et de nouveau, il reprit sa cadence brutale.

Jack sentait le plaisir monter en lui… Posséder cette femme c'était comme s'approprier l'océan. L'inaccessible devenait accessible.

Cette sur cette pensée que la jouissance explosa en lui. Sans se retirer, il déversa sa semence en elle et s'écroula sur sa poitrine.

La tête contre son buste, le pirate entendait le cœur de la jeune femme. Il cognait faiblement mais chaque battement était violent, tel un animal blessé à mort luttant tout de même pour vivre.

Mais…

_À cet instant, que pouvait-elle être ? _

Une enfant, une femme… plus rien.

Plusieurs minutes s' écoulèrent dans un silence macabre. Il se releva, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Eh bien, chère Mademoiselle Swann… Enlevée par des morts vivants, s'en être allée seule à Tortuga, s'être travestie en homme, avoir été blessée par le Kraken… et enfin, avoir passé sa futur nuit de noce avec le célèbre Capitaine Sparrow. Que d'aventures et d'histoires à raconter…

Jack la gratifia alors d'un sinistre sourire avant de la détacher et sortit sur le pont.

Quant à elle, son corps comme celui d'une poupée désarticulée gisait au centre du lit.  
Elizabeth ne pleurait plus et respirait à peine. Les yeux agrandis et les pupilles dilatées, elle contemplait le plafond sans ciller. On aurait dit que son âme l'avait quitté, qu'elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe.

Une heure passa… puis deux.

Le sang avait désormais sécher sur ses cuisses, derniers vestiges de son innocence perdue.

_Arriverait-elle à se relever ? Arriverait-elle à comprendre ? Arriverait-elle à pardonner…_


	14. On ne peut pas toujours gagner

**Chapitre 14**

**On ne peut pas toujours gagner**

A moitié nue sur le lit, elle fixait le plafond sans ciller. Ses yeux étaient secs, plus aucune larme ne mouillaient ses joues.

L'après-midi ensoleillée avait enfin laissé place à la nuit.

Il lui semblait avoir senti le Pearl s'ancrer dans un port et la rumeur des marins lui avait confirmer son impression. La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas où ils se trouvaient à présent.

Encore une de ces îles perdues dans l'archipel peuplées par la pauvreté et la déchéance.

Comme était loin le temps où elle se promenait à cheval ou participait à un bal…

La tête douloureuse, elle tenta alors de visualiser le visage de son père. Cet homme qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle oublie la mort de sa mère en la gâtant comme la fille d'un roi et non d'un gouverneur. Elizabeth tentait d'accrocher son portrait dans son esprit mais ne parvenait qu'à une image floue.

_Père, si vous saviez… _

Prenant appui sur ses bras meurtris par la ceinture de Jack, elle se redressa. Réprimant le vertige qui la saisissait, la jeune femme se mit debout en ramassant ces vêtements déchirés. Les gestes mal assurés, elle se rhabilla tant bien que mal, l'obscurité n'aidant pas son entreprise. Seul un rai de l'astre nocturne projetait un peu de clarté.

Passant devant le miroir vénitien qui ornait le mur, son reflet lui parut irréel. Sa peau était blanche, son regard terne et le contour de ses yeux rougis par les larmes avaient laissées des marques sur sa peau.

Elizabeth ne se reconnaissait plus…

Soudainement, une violente nausée la fit chanceler. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la commode de bois massif mais s'écroula tout de même sur le plancher. Dans sa chute, elle avait entraîné avec elle les bibelots posés sur le meuble. Quelques uns s'étaient brisés provoquant un bruit de vaisselles cassée.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Will pour passer près de la porte principale. Entendant la cohue à l'intérieur, il frappa contre le battant :

-**Capitaine Sparrow ? Jack ? Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il, l'œil étrangement étincelant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin ?**

Turner se retourna quand la voix de Gibbs résonnait dans son dos.

**-J'ai entendu un bruit étrange venant de la cabine. Je me demandais si Jack…**

**-Te fatigue pas petit ! A peine l'ancre jetée qu'il est descendu du Pearl. Ça doit bien faire une trentaine de minutes maintenant. **

**-Mais alors ? Qu'est-ce que…**

**-Un courant d'air ou bien…**

Le vieux loup de mer, se rapprochant alors du jeune homme, lui intime :

**-Un rat !**

Et sur cette brillante conclusion, celui-ci retire le bouchon de sa gourde de rhum et en boit une généreuse gorgée avant de partir vaquer à ses affaires.

Piqué par la curiosité, William se décida à entrer dans les quartiers maîtres. Il oublia même un instant ce qui l'avait poussé à passer près des appartements de Jack…

Discrètement, il referma la porte derrière lui et resta frappé par l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Une odeur de fleurs et de…sang…

Le mélange formait une écoeurante atmosphère d'une lourdeur suffocante.

Will avança doucement vers le milieu de la cabine ne pouvant voir ce qui l'entourait. Effectivement, aucune lumière n'avait été allumée. Les ténèbres couronnaient les lieux.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, il tourna les talons. Il lui semblait que l'âme de Jack flottait dans la pièce…

Une main sur la poignée, il se rappela alors ce qu'il cherchait_ : _Elizabeth.

Ne l'ayant pas croisé de l'après-midi, il avait supposé qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la cale. Certainement d'humeur mélancolique, il aurait aimé lui proposer une promenade amicale.

_Mmmm…_

Brusquement figé par cette…plainte, il tendit l'oreille.

Il lui semblait entendre faiblement un souffle, des gémissements.

**-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?**

_-Will…je suis…là. Will…_

**-Elizabeth ! **

Se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée, il tira les rideaux éclairant la pièce du clair de lune.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à sa vue le cloua littéralement sur place.

Les rayons lunaires auréolait d'une aura blême le corps de la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. A plat ventre, elle tentait de se relever mais son corps tout entier tremblait comme soumis à un vent glacial.

Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla en posant une main sur son dos. A ce contact, elle eu un mouvement de recul si violent qu'elle failli se cogner contre les pieds de la commode.

**-Elizabeth… ?**

La jeune femme leva son visage vers lui. Son regard d'habitude pétillant de malice était à présent craintif et désespéré. Elle essaya de parler mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Se redressant quelque peu, elle montra de ce fait une vision suggestive des événements.

Sa chemise déchirée pendait lamentablement sur son buste ne cachant plus grand-chose de sa poitrine. Les lacets qui maintenaient ses pantalons à sa taille étaient à moitié arrachés, eux aussi ne tenant que par miracle.

William n'eu pas besoin d'explication. Il avait compris.

Oui, il avait compris que la vie d'Elizabeth avait définitivement changé, qu'elle payait déjà le prix de sa jeunesse.

Et plus que jamais, il compris que Jack Sparrow était un démon.

-**Elizabeth, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave. Qu'a-t-il fait de toi… Il t'a volé aujourd'hui ce que je voulais posséder avec tout l'amour qu'un homme peut ressentir. Oui, tout l'amour d'un simple mortel à une femme. **

**Voilà le monde des pirates et des criminels Elizabeth… Faux semblant et souffrance, profit et intérêt.**

**Tu avais tort pour Jack… **

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son corps bafoué s'était calmé comme son esprit quelques heures plus tôt… Il ne restait qu'un profond vide, le seul sentiment qui subsistait encore était…la trahison. Elle avait donné sa confiance, croyait avoir donné son cœur, pensait être libre…

Comme elle s'était trompée…

**-Je te vengerai Elizabeth. **Reprit-il une lueur nouvelle dans son regard brun. **Pour tout l'amour que je te porte, il paiera son crime ! Laisse moi te protéger à présent, laisse moi t'emmener. Retournons à Port Royal, abandonne cette vie qui n'est pas la tienne. Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais te blesser ni briser ton cœur. **

-**Je…**

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire un choix même si elle n'était sûre de rien.

Prenant appui sur lui, elle tenta de se relever. Fébrile encore, le jeune homme la soutint alors fermement.

Elizabeth, sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qui l'avait toujours aimé déclara :

**-Will…dit-elle d'une petite voix. Aide moi… aide moi à tirer un trait, à repartir. Ne le laisse plus me faire du mal. Protége moi… Ne le laisse pas gagner.**

Sur ces paroles, l'esprit totalement retourné comme embrumé par la pire des drogues sombra dans l'inconscience. La rattrapant, le jeune homme la souleva dans ses bras et contempla son visage éclairait par la lune.

_**Voici ton châtiment mon amour… Tout le monde paie pour ses erreurs, toi aussi. Cependant, je t'aiderai… je t'ai fais une promesse et je la respecterai.**_

Les pensées bouillonnantes et le cœur empli de rage envers Sparrow, il l'emporta hors des appartements du Capitaine. Sans un regard pour le décor devenu familier du Pearl il descendit du navire, son précieux fardeau serré contre lui.

Arrivés sur la plage, il remarqua un coin tranquille à l'abri derrière les rochers. Il déposa Elizabeth sur le sable en la couvrant de sa veste. Passant une main sur sa joue, il déclara à la fragile endormie :

**-Il est l'heure à présent…Je reviendrai vite.  
**  
Sortant sa dague, il laissa ici la jeune femme non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches.

Remontant sur le Pearl, il avisa Gibbs en train de nouer quelques cordages.

**-Dis moi où est Jack ?**

-**Comment va la petite ? **Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.

**-Réponds-moi. Où est-il ? **

Levant enfin son regard vers celui de Will, celui-ci y aperçu une lueur profondément triste.

**-Certainement dans la seule taverne de cet endroit pourri… J'ai t'ai vu descendre avec Elizabeth, j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris et…pourquoi ça lui a pris maintenant. **

**Sans doute que ça devait couver dans une de ces maudits part d'ombre. Je ne le pensais pas capable…**

**-Il l'a été pourtant et de ce fait, il doit payer. Il s'est attaqué à la seule personne dont le bonheur m'importe plus que le mien.**

Sur ce, Will fit demi tour et parti s'engouffrer dans les ruelles étroites de l'île. Sans peine, il trouva l'échoppe remarquable grâce aux effluves qui se dégageait de la bâtisse et de la rumeur aviné qui perçait à travers l'entrée. Faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, Will aboya :

**-Jack Sparrow !**

La voix du jeune homme avait recouvert le brouhaha de la taverne. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers lui dans un silence étonnant.

**-Où est Jack Sparrow ?**

Cette fois il avait parler plus calmement mais son timbre était resté menaçant.

**- Plus là. Juste le temps de s'descendre une bouteille de rhum. **Répondit un pirate à la joue balafrée.

Une sorte de grognement s'échappa de la gorge de William alors qu'il serrait plus fortement la dague entre ses doigts.

**-Il est pt'être retourné sur son célèbre Black Pearl. Y'a rien dans ce trou à part ce bouge de toute manière. **

Le jeune homme repartit à nouveau reprenant le chemin qui l'avait mené ici.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Aucune étoile ne luisait dans le ciel comme si le monde s'était paré d'un voile noir.

Chaque marin était occupé à sa tâche dans un étonnant silence. Seules quelques paroles résonnaient dans l'air mais aucun homme ne semblait d'humeur joyeuse. Personne ne savait ce qui rendait l'ambiance si funèbre ce soir…

Le regard de Jack n'avait cessé de fixer l'horizon depuis qu'il était remonté sur le navire. Le Maître d'équipage en savait pertinemment la cause mais n'avait osé troubler l'étrange observation de son supérieur. On aurait dit que son âme avait quitté son corps, qu'il ne restait parmi les vivants que son enveloppe charnelle. Par ailleurs, une anormale aura paraissait l'entourer. Oui, il flottait autour de lui une inquiétante lourdeur comme si quelque chose planait.

**- Capitaine, vous devriez vous asseoir un peu. **Déclara Gibbs en s'approchant de lui.

Une minute passa sans que celui-ci réponde, il n'avait même pas ciller…

- **Capitaine ? **Réitéra-t-il.

Toujours rien.

Gibbs posa alors une main sur son avant bras. A cet instant, quelque chose sembla exploser dans l'air et dans le corps de Jack. Il poussa un cri si déchirant que tout l'équipage s'arrêta de bouger. Cet hurlement semblait sortir du tréfonds de ses entrailles comme une plainte mortelle.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas de tendance empathique chaque marin ressenti la douleur qui rongeait le cœur du Capitaine Sparrow.

Tombé à genoux et les oreilles bourdonnantes, tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il inclinait la tête en arrière.

-**Qu****'****ai-je fait****…**murmura-t-il au ciel noir.

Gibbs demeuré près de lui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Jamais il n'eut l'air aussi sérieux.

**-Une erreur. La folie l'a emporté sur la raison. **Déclara-t-il.

**- Comment faire pour me ra…**

**-Il n'y a plus rien à faire Jack, le mal est fait.**

Le Capitaine dont les larmes amères avaient redoublées posa ses mains sur le sol du navire. Il avait de nouveau basculé sa tête qui à présent touchait presque le plancher comme en position de prière…

Une prière bien trop tardive si cela avait été le cas.

Soudainement, son champs de vision se trouva troubler par deux extrémités de bottes. Relevant la tête, celui croisa le regard glacial et sardonique de William.

**-Finalement, le sort s'est déjà chargé de toi Sparrow. Ta seule part d'humanité est ta sentence. Vois-tu cette dague ? Sache que j'aurai aimé te l'enfoncer dans le cœur en y mettant une lenteur rituelle. Les choses ont quelques peu changées cependant. J'aurais été celui qui t'aurait achevé… Tu m'as beaucoup trop volé pour que je te fasse cette grâce. Jusqu'à ta mort tu continueras de souffrir pour le mal que tu as fait. Tu ne connaîtras pas la paix.**

Sur ces paroles, il jeta son arme au nez du Capitaine et tourna les talons en direction de la plage pour rejoindre sa fiancée.

Jack lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la lame qui gisait devant lui l'éclaboussant de ses larmes.

Plus aucun son ne venait briser ses gémissement, les marins semblaient recueillis, la tête baissée dans un silence funèbre. Le tableau rappelait par ailleurs celui d'un deuil où seuls les pleurs se posaient en musique ambiante.

-**Vais-je devoir vivre ainsi ?**

À qui donc cette question était adressée ?

Dieu ?

Gibbs ?

Le reste de l'équipage ?

_Lui-même ?_

Ce qui pesait sur son cœur paraissait à nouveau s'être alourdi. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer sous la culpabilité, le regret et le chagrin.

Il pouvait apercevoir son regard dans le reflet de la dague et cette simple vue suffit alors à lui donner la nausée.

Il ne supportait même plus sa propre image.

Avançant sa main vers l'arme, il se saisit durement de son pommeau de bronze. A cet instant, les lanternes du navire vacillèrent et celui-ci se mit à tanguer. Malgré qu'il fut ancrer dans un port on aurait pensé à une lame de fond. D'ici, toutes les lumières du village s'étaient éteintes et seules subsistaient encore celles du Pearl. Les flammes semblaient s'être figées à quelques millimètres de la mèche et ne diffusaient qu'une maladive lueur ambrée.

C'est dans un sursaut océanique que le Hollandais Volant émergea des flots. Subitement, l'air marin sembla se décomposer pour offrir une puanteur cadavérique au nez des pirates.

**-Jack ! Nos légendes auraient-elles quelque chose de commun à présent ? **

Les paroles de Davy Jones étaient cadencées au rythme de ses pas claudicants tel un doux roulement de tambours.

Les doigts de Sparrow resserrent plus fortement encore la dague.

-**Du fin fond des abysses j'ai ressenti ta peine et ta douleur. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme tel que toi puisse ressentir pareil sentiment ? J'avoue avoir été berné. **

Les petits yeux bleus de l'effroyable Capitaine se mirent à briller et un sourire s'inscrit sur sa face tentaculaire.

-**Comme il est jouissif de te voir dans cet état sachant que c'est éternel. Que ton mal comme une gangrène rongera ton coeur à jamais ! Ta dette est payée Sparrow, ton âme vaut bien celles de cinq enfants. **

S'agenouillant comme l'avait fait Gibbs précédemment, Jones se pencha vers l'oreille du nouveau tourmenté.

**- L'amour Jack est-ce qui torture et tue les hommes plus douloureusement que n'importe quelle arme. Il est plus sournois, plus pervers, plus impitoyable que nous ne pourrions l'être un jour. On n'en sort rarement gagnant.**

Cela faisait bien trop de mots pour l'esprit du Capitaine Sparrow. Trop de phrases au sens violent et véridique pour son mal-être.

Relevant brusquement sa main qui tenait la lame de William, il l'a dirigea précipitamment vers sa poitrine.

Davy qui avait anticipé son geste le stoppa et d'un coup de tentacule balança la dague par-dessus bord.

**-Oh non, tu ne gâcheras rien !** Dit-il non sans avoir émit un rire cruel.

Un râle sortit alors de la gorge de Jack, pire dans la douleur que son cri de tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci était gorgé de haine et de sang.

-**Oui mon ami, tu vas devoir vivre ainsi ! Avec moi et pour l'éternité… On ne pas toujours gagner !**


End file.
